A 'Stuffed' Week
by ApplemintFictions
Summary: Everyone from Heavenly Host survived and got out. Seiko buys a charm for Ayumi that turns her into a... Plushie? She 'kidnaps' Ayumi and gifts her to Yoshiki. Seiko has some evil plans for them... (Yoshiki X Ayumi ! Contains some swears)
1. Chapter 1

_This is gonna be a 7 chapter (but not too long like Never Forget) _

_In this fic the settings will be set as everyone being alive. And Seiko... has some evil plans for the class rep..._

* * *

A 'Stuffed' Week

Seiko was walking down the streets, texting Naomi.

'Soooo did you ask him out yeeeet? :3'

The reply came really quickly.

'OF COURSE NOT! Ugh, you always have to tease like that!'

Seiko giggled at the message with her cat face. She had a crush on Naomi but she knew Naomi had a crush on Satoshi. It was sad, but she wanted her to be happy. Besides, she had mastered... Matchmaking... Skills... She grew quite good at it after 'practicing' on Naomi and Satoshi.

Before Heavenly Host, Naomi made cookies for Satoshi, but she was too nervous to give them to him. So Seiko made mustard cookies and fed them to Satoshi. Naomi had freaked out and gave her cookies to him to calm the taste of the spicy mustard cookies.

'Ahh... That was my first perfect plan...' Seiko thought. Then she felt sudden guilt when she fed the leftover cookies to Yoshiki and others.

'Oh. Um. I should apologize someday... But their reactions were priceless. Hehe.' She thought.

She replied Naomi's text with 'If you don't ask dear mochi mochi out, I'm going to tell him that you like him before you do. :3'

'GOD DAMMIT SEIKO FINEEE I'LL TRY!'

'Gewwwddd... Hehehe w'

Then she bumped into an old man.

"Ahh! So-sorry!"

She began to pick up the stuff he dropped. They looked like charms.

"You... interested in buying one?" He said in a raspy voice.

"Can I take a look?" She said curiously.

He showed all of the charms he had. She picked up a plain charm with a single dot on it.

"What's this?"

"It's called... The Charm... It has various effects, depending on the charm owner's personality... The effect only goes for a week though..."

"Personality?"

"For example... If the owner is somewhat cold, the charm will freeze a target for a week. If she or he has a cute personality, it'll turn the target into a puppy. If bright and happy every second, it'll turn the target into a stuffed toy."

"Oooouuuhh... I'll take it!" She exclaimed, taking the charm quickly. Overly excited, she forgot to pay. She turned around to pay again but... He was gone.

"Strange guy. I wonder who I should use it to! Mochida? Naomi? Maybe even Kishinuma?"

Then a spark of idea formed in her brain.

"I know who.."

She grinned evilly.

"...Shinozaki..."

* * *

It was Monday afternoon. School waa over and Seiko was running out of time.

"Hey, class rep!"

She found her. Finally.

"Hello, Shinohara. What's up?"

"Uhh, I bought this charm, and I thought I should give it to you since you like collecting them!"

She quickly tossed it to Ayumi. She caught it and examined it. Then she turned wide-eyed.

"This is the Charm! How did you get this? It's so rare..." Then Ayumi realized something. "Wait. Does it mean I'm the tar-"

"Have fun, class rep. For a week." She smiled widely.

"SEIKO!" She yelled as the charm spread white smoke around her.

Few seconds later the smoke faded. Ayumi's body was now 30 cm tall. Her body had become a chibi plushie. The only thing inside Ayumi was cotton. Her head was almost as big as her body, and she had black dot as eyes, so she couldn't blink.

"GOD DAMMIT SEIKO!" She shouted. Thank god she could talk. The voice was a little high pitched, but it wasn't that high.

"Oh my god it worked! I never believed it would." She said, laughing.

"What were you thinking! I don't want to be seen like.. Like this!"

Seiko chuckled and picked up the little Ayumi.

"Act like a plushie if you don't want people to think that your charm failed." She whispered.

"Excuse me, but I didn't do the charm and it didn't fail." Ayumi snapped.

"Well, not my fault if people think that you've failed." She couldn't keep smiling. It was perfect.

"Fine! I'll act like a lifeless plushie... FOR A WEEK." Ayumi tried to glare at her but it was impossible with her eyes. Then her face frowned in horror.

Seiko made Ayumi faint. It was pretty easy since she was a plushie.

'God she's gonna be so pissed at me when she turns back. I'd better run after she becomes normal.'

* * *

Yoshiki was walking on the streets, on his way back to his house.

"KISHIIII-NUUU-MAAAAA!" Someone called. It was a familar tone.

"Huh?"

It was Seiko. She was running, waving her hand.

'Shit... Something's up.' He thought.

"What's up, Shinohara?" He said.

"I knowww your little secreet!" She purred.

Yoshiki blushed a bit.

'B-but.. How? No, it might not be about that.'

"You have a crush on the class rep don't ya?" She asked, with half opened eyes, eyebrows raised.

"H-how..?" He stuttered.

'Why does bad feelings never get wrong...'

"Eh. Looked pretty obvious from my side. You've protected her every second and even in school you are always looking after her! And I know you always take a glance on her in classss." She said, slightly pushing him with her elbow, asking if it was true.

"Fine... Yea so I have a crush on her. But so what? Are you gonna go tell on everybody?"

"Nahhh I wouldn't be much of a friend if I did. But I do have something for you."

* * *

Ayumi woke up. She was in Seiko's bag.

'So this is how it feels to be inside of a bag. So clustered.'

Then she heard voiced outside.

"...I do have something for you."

It was Seiko's voice. Who was she talking to? She heard a zipping sound and looked up. Seiko was smiling at her. Ayumi made a growling face.

"Act like one, 'kay?" She whispered.

She nodded. The charm 'failure' wasn't the only reason she had to act like a plushie. The other reason was that she didn't want to be seen as a plushie. Everyone would think her as cute, but it would be just embarrassing for her. Everyone would treat her like a plushie and squish her. She didn't like being touched.

Seiko lifted her up and closed the bag.

"Here it is." She said, giggling a little bit.

"W-what is this?" Asked Yoshiki.

"What does it look like?"

"Looks like Shinozaki..."

"Shinozaki said she was on a trip for one week, so she won't be in school. So I decided to make this for you!" Seiko said, with a fake angel face. She handed the Ayumi plushie.

He examined the plushie. Ayumi felt embarrassed when Yoshiki took a close look at her.

"This looks like it was done from a professional... Are you sure you did it?"

Well practically yes, because Seiko made Ayumi like this in the first place.

"You doubtin' the pro?"

"N-no. I guess. And umm, I'm not much of a doll person ya know..."

"So you gonna just trash away my effort Ki-shi-nu-ma?"

She sounded like she was forcing him.

'Effort? Pfft. Yea right.' Ayumi thought.

"Fine, I'll take it! Jeez.."

He put the stuffed Ayumi between his chest and arms like he was hugging it from behind.

"Uhh... Bye then I guess." He said to Seiko who was running away quickly.

'That was weird.' He thought.

* * *

Ayumi blushed when she felt him hugging her plushie body from the behind.

'Does he usually hold things like this..?'

And she remembered that he held the antique doll the same way in Heavenly Host.

She could feel his well-built body and warmth.

'God, this feels so awkward...'

'But seriously Seiko, why Kishinuma? Why couldn't it be Mochida?'

It was because Seiko wanted Satoshi to be with Naomi, and she didn't want this to be worse by giving the Ayumi doll to him. Besides, this would be a great week for Yoshiki too. All thanks to her.

* * *

Few minutes later Yoshiki was in his room. He placed the stuffed toy on his bed gently.

'Don't boys just throw their toys around? Why is he putting me so gently?'

Ayumi watched Yoshiki put away his bag and taking off his jacket. He then started to unbutton his shirt. She quickly turned away her head.

'Oh shit oh shit oh no nope nope nope oh god nooooo Seiko I hate you so muchhh!'

He pulled down his school pants. He took out his gym pants that he used as pajamas and wore them.

Ayumi turned around again and saw him. Thank god he was wearing pants... Then her eyes widened as Yoshiki took off his red t-shirt.

Back muscles. Well built.

'Holy mother of...' Ayumi thought. A red thread came down from where her nose was supposed to be.

'Is this supposed to be a nosebleed? God dammit, I can't take it off when he's right in front of me! ... And where the hell is my nose...'

This was the worst thing that ever happened to her. Well, excluding Heavenly Host, that is. Yoshiki turned around before wearing his shirt. Now Ayumi could see his six packs.

'Oh my god...'

Yoshiki held Ayumi up and looked at her face. Ayumi blushed, but it didn't show because of her new fabric face.

"What is this doing here?" Yoshiki said picking out the red thread and threw it away. He smiled and put her down. Ayumi was dazed by all this happening so quickly.

'Since when did Yoshiki have abs? I've never noticed how built he is huh...'

Ayumi kept on staring at his muscles until he got a simple shirt on. It was a shame for her when the beautiful sight ended.

'I bet Mochida isn't built like that.' Ayumi thought, still dreaming about the scenes.

'Oh no, did I just compare Mochida over him? No, no... It's just the muscles. Every females get attracted by them...'

* * *

Yoshiki was out of his room to get something to eat. Luckily, he had some food left in his fridge, so he started cooking. He lived by himself for quite a while now, so he had become quite good at it.

'Wonder if Ayumi cooks good...' He thought. He sighed at himself. He knew he was pitiful to just keep watching the girl he likes.

"At least Shinohara knows now... Maybe she can help me?"

He didn't know that Seiko was already helping him. After he finished, he cleaned up the table and went to his room. He laid on his bed and picked up the plushie.

"I shouldn't worry about her too much. She'll probably fine on her trip."

'Trip? The one Seiko lied about?' Ayumi thought.

"Do you think she'll ever care?"

'Are you talking to me?'

"Wow, I'm so pathetic. Talking to a doll."

Yoshiki had a sad look on his face. He almost looked lonely. He put Ayumi on a stand.

"At least Shinozaki won't scold me for not finishing my homework since she's away." He said closing his eyes, smiling.

'You better finish your homework, you little-!' Ayumi paused at a realization. 'Oh yea, I'm the little one... I'm never gonna get used to this body!'

Yoshiki was lying on his bed, thinking about her. To Ayumi, he was just looking blankly at the ceiling.

'This is his everyday life? So simple...'

Yoshiki checked the time. It was almost 9, so it was too late to play guitar.

'I'd rather be working then just doing nothing...' Yoshiki thought. He took a glance at Ayumi. Her hair was messed up. Yoshiki picked her up and stroked her hair, combing it.

'He'd be so embarrassed if he knew that this plushie is actually me.' Ayumi thought, staring at him.

'He actually looks handsome... Why did I never notice?'

"Shinozaki, you'd better be havin' fun." He said, smiling at the miniature version of her, putting her down again. He left the room, and Ayumi passed out on his bed. The cause was Ayumi blushed too much but she only had cotton inside of her so the heat couldn't get put out.

* * *

Two hours passed. Yoshiki was tired so he didn't noticed 30 cm Ayumi on the bed. He laid down on the bed and fell asleep right away.

On his sleep, he hugged the miniature Ayumi. Ayumi felt warmness when she was back conscious.

'Is he... Hugging me..?'

But Ayumi couldn't think straight because she was tired. She leaned her head on his chest, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nothin' to say much here :3 _

_Well i shoud advertise myself_

_Im also an artist and im making fan arts for Ayumi and Yoshiki so... check them out on my twitter if you want to~_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Ayumi was gone. Yoshiki tried to call out but she didn't return. Suddenly, he was somewhere else. He saw Ayumi.

"Ayumi!"

Ayumi turned around. He noticed her sad face. There was the monster behind her. The giant with a sledgehammer. There was a boom, and the blue haired girl collapse to the floor, blood oozing from her head.

"NOOOOO!"

"SHINOZAKI!"

Dream. Yoshiki woke up, panting.

"Another nigtmare... dammit." He sighed. He dropped his head back to the pillow. He placed his hand on his eyes, trying to sleep again.

* * *

Ayumi woke up from the screaming. When she opened her eyes, Yoshiki was sleeping agin, cold sweats dropping from his face.

"Are you okay..?" She said quietly, inaudible for Yoshiki. She realized she was sleeping next to Yoshiki.

'Oh god... Since when was I sleeping here..? With him..?' She felt cottons puffing up, just like how heart pumps faster when a human is flustered.

She slowly got out of his bed. She covered her face in embarrassment.

'Hope he doesn't realize I was next to him..'

She curiously got out of his room and looked around his apartment.

"This apartment is pretty small... But enough for a person to live in."

She saw a couch on his living room. It was too tall for her to climb. She found a small stool that was next to the couch.

"How convenient! Hehe."

She managed to climb up the couch. He had a TV, not too old. He had a guitar on the side of his couch, and a stand on the other. There was a picture on the stand. Ayumi went closer to have a look.

A girl was smiling in the picture. She had grayish blue eyes just like Yoshiki's. Her eyes were less sharper than Yoshiki's, she had a slight curly black hair.

'This must be his sister...'

Clock ticking sounds filled the room in dark. It was the only sound that existed, which made it peaceful. It was about 4 A.M. Ayumi felt sleepy again, so she headed up to his room. Yoshiki was sleeping silently. She succeed to climb up the bed with some effort.

She looked at his face. He was sleeping in peace, and he looked like an angel.

'He looks so cute when he sleeps...' Thought Ayumi dreamily, laying her cotton head right besides to his.

'Warm... Why is it so familiar... Oh yea he hugged me in Heavenly Host... And I slapped him...' Ayumi got more and more drowsy. 'I'm.. so sorry I slapped you... You were just trying to help me...'

She was too sleepy to think straight. She couldn't continue to think about what he'd done for her.

She fell asleep, unaware of the fact that she was sleeping right next to him.

* * *

Yoshiki woke up.

"Huh?" He noticed the Ayumi plushie sleeping right next to his face. "I probably moved it around when I was sleeping..."

He smiled, looking at the doll. He didn't realize Ayumi was awake too.

'Gosh, that smile...'

He got out of the bed and washed himself up. He changed into his uniforms, which became a gorgeous view for Ayumi again.

'Never gets old, heehee.'

"Too bad I can't see her today.." Yoshiki said to himself, getting his bag.

'Does he mean his sister..?'

Ayumi didn't have enough to sense to understand that Yoshiki meant her. She could be clueless sometimes about others. Yoshiki sighed and left the apartment.

The class was pretty noisy when he got inside. He saw his group of friends chattering.

"Hey Yoshiki!" Satoshi waved his hand. "Come here!"

Yoshiki nodded. He took a glance at Ayumi seat like usual, but she wasn't there.

"Oh yea.. the trip. How am I going to wait for her a whole week?" He said to himself and sighed.

"Hey, Kishi!" Said Mayu delightedly.

"Kishi?" He asked.

"I didn't really have a nickname for you! So it's either I call you Kishi or Knight-kun. Hehe." Mayu giggled. "Maybe I should call you Knight-kun since Kishi means knight!"

"Fine! You really like giving people nicknames, don't you Suzumoto?" He said, poking her forehead playfully. He backed out when Morishige gave him a death glare.

"Heyyy Kishinuma!" It was Seiko. "Have fun with the doll?"

"How am I supposed to have fun with a doll?" He asked, smiling dumbfounded.

"I'm going to give you a challenge... And you better do it! Or else I'm telling her."

"I thought you weren't going to tell anyone!" He protested.

"But I never said I was going to use it as an advantage, did I?" Seiko smirked evilly.

"God dammit... Fine, whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"What advantage?" Said Naomi, looking at them.

"N-nothing! Nothing. But I do have some business with you.." Said Seiko.

'Okay Seiko is going perv again.. I'd better talk to Satoshi.' He thought quickly leaving. He heard Naomi yelling at Seiko few seconds later.

"But Naomiii! Your boobies are so niicee!" Seiko purred.

"Stop! You really have to do this EVERYWHERE?" Naomi said, trying to push Seiko away from her.

"I can't help it though~~"

"She can't be stopped, can she?" Said Satoshi to Yoshiki.

"You want to be in Seiko's place?" Yoshiki smirked at him. Satoshi's face turned super red just in a few seconds.

"SHUT UP! Th-that's not true!" He was clearly imaging it.

"Hahaha! Your reactions are priceless. It was a joke!" Yoshiki laughed.

"Nnrgh..." Satoshi groaned at him. Yoshiki always teased him.

Yoshiki didn't realize Morishige was right next to him.

"Don't you touch her, Kishinuma."

"Hmm?" Yoshiki said. "Oohh, okay, lover boy."

He just loved teasing.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Morishige was now red too.

"What is it then?" He said, raising his brow, still smirking.

"It's-... SHUT UP! Oogh, so annoying."

"Just ask her out! Everyone knows you guys like each other. You a wimp?"

"We're just really close friends!"

"Mmhmm."

"I hat-"

Then came in.

"Everyone, quiet down! Class is starting!"

* * *

Lunch time came. Seiko successfully made Naomi and Satoshi eat lunch together, and now was heading to Ms. Yui for... advice...

"Ms. Yui? Are you in there?"

"Yes, Shinohara, come in."

Ms. Yui have been fully healed from her wounds at Heavenly Host, so she was able to attend school regularly.

"You do know Kishinuma's little secret, right?"

"You mean him and Shinozaki? Of course I do! I've seen him do everything for her. It's actually pretty sweet." Ms. Yui said, giggling. "I wish I had a boyfriend like that."

"Was your high school boyfriend like that?" Seiko grinned.

"Well... Uhh let's say Kishinuma is sweeter. But my boyfriend was still..." Ms. Yui blushed.

"Heheh... So I 'made' Kishinuma a plushie which looks like Shinozaki." Seiko grinned evilly. "But he doesn't have any idea what to do with it, so I'm thinking that I could make him objectives to do..."

"And you want me to help you?"

Seiko nodded. Ms. Yui agreed. They finished the objectives quite quickly.

She got back to class and saw Naomi. She snuck up from behind and quickly grabbed her breasts.

"My, my! These squishy soft boobs of yours are sooo gewd!"

"Dammit, Seiko! Why do you always do this to me!"

"Cuz they are soft~~"

Seiko could never tell her crush about Naomi. She had to be satisfied with... grabbing her.

The final school bell rang. Seiko finally found Yoshiki. He was probably avoiding her because of the objectives she was going to give him.

"Stop hiding! You have to do this. Please, for my sake."

"How can you tell if I'm lying or not?"

"I have a way... You'll never know though, until..." Seiko grinned. "Anyways, here's the list."

Yoshiki skimmed through the list Seiko handed him.

"What is this? Don't wear your shirt in your house for a day... Cuddle the plushie... Pat the plushie's head? What kind of objectives are these?"

"A good one. Hu hu hu..."

"I'm getting suspicious about this..."

"If you do anything wrong, or you do it crappy, I will tell her."

"Okay, okay! Do you have a CCTV in my apartment or something? How are you going to know?"

"My lips are sealed." She said. "Bye!"

"There's something going on..."

* * *

It was more boring when she was by herself. She decided to look through Yoshiki's stuffs, but he really didn't have much.

"I wish I had my phone... or PSP... or at least something to draw with..."

She noticed Yoshiki forgot to bring his phone to school. She unlocked it and went through his photos. There was nothing much, there were a few pictures of his sister and friends. Ayumi's picture filled the most part which was weird for her. She also went through his drafts, and one of them was for her.

'Hey Shinozaki! You havin' fun at your trip?' It said.

"Why did he never send it?" She thought.

Few hours passed slowly. Ayumi decided to sleep since she had nothing else to do. She wished that she could escape, but she was afraid of falling from the window and she couldn't go out of the door because of her shortness. Besides, Yoshiki would find it weird if she was just gone.

She heard door opening. She saw Yoshiki reading some kind of a note while he was putting his beg down.

"I can't believe I'm doing this... Well, at least it's not anything hard." He said to himself. Ayumi wanted to look at the note while he was changing, but she decided to stay still.

After he washed and changed up, he began reading the note out loud on his bed.

"First task... Take your shirt off in the house for a day. Alright, easy one."

Ayumi was close enough to the note to read the note.

'Seiko's daily challenges..? Do five tasks a day? What is this, another plan from Seiko?' There were so many questions which couldn't be answered... at least not yet.

Yoshiki took off his shirt.

'Oh no... Is he gonna stay like that the whole day..?' She felt heat rising again. His muscles were amazing... She wanted to touch them so badly.

'I'm not a pervert! Think straight Ayumi! Is this part of Seiko's plan? To make me high?'

"Okay the second one... Cuddle the plushie I gave you while following the task number 1?"

'Hooollyyy shit.'

"Not really a problem.. But why do I have to cuddle a plushie..? Well, here goes nothing."

'Holy. Shit. Seiko. You. Little.'

Yoshiki lifted her small body up and brought her closer to his arms.

'Seiko. Holy. No. Shit. I. No.'

Yoshiki hugged her with his bare chest.

'I...'

Ayumi drowned in the feeling. It was warm, soft but muscular. It was better than what she had imagined.

'...Love this...'

Yoshiki felt the soft doll touching his chest. The feeling wasn't too bad, but it was a bit awkward.

'Why am I doing this again...' He thought.

He let go of her a few seconds later. Ayumi saddened, wanting more.

'Seiko you little mastermind.'

Ayumi looked at him. She felt different towards him now. When did this feeling start from..? Heavenly Host? She didn't know exactly when, but the feeling had grown stronger and stronger.

'Am I falling for him..? No! I like Mochida, not him...'

But honestly, she didn't think about him nowadays. The only thing she thought about was planning on how to kill Seiko for what she have done, and Yoshiki.

'But he doesn't like me... does he?' Ayumi realized she was dreaming of them together in the future. 'Oh no, no. I can't like him. He's a delinquent!'

'Well, he used to be...'

Ayumi was having a hard time deciding whether if she liked him or not. Yoshiki then read the third task.

"Pat her head every time you see the plushie? Okay..."

Yoshiki gently patted Ayumi's head, smiling. That caused Ayumi to blush.

"Ya know, you really do look like her, even though you are a doll."

'It's because this IS me, Yoshiki... Wait. Did I just think by his first name?'

"Everytime I miss her... I can look at you." He said, leaning his head on his hand.

Ayumi felt awkward when Yoshiki stared at her, half naked, on the bed.

'Ooookayy, this feels reallly awkward. Thanks a lot, Seiko.'

"Forth task! Kiss her on the cheek every time you stare at her for more than 10 seconds." Yoshiki said. "Something's suspicious. What's your plan this time, Shinohara?"

'KISS ME? ON THE CHEEK? IS SEIKO TRYING TO MAKE ME LIKE YOSHIKI?' Ayumi was in shock. 'I mean, there's nothing wrong with Yoshiki... he's ho-.. he's fine... but why is Seiko trying to do this? Eh, seems her perverted mind stroke again.'

"Do I really have to do this? Kiss a PLUSHIE on the cheek? I know you are a perv, Shinohara but are you kidding me?" He was not amused. "I can't do this shit. It's way too ridiculous. Fuck it."

'SWEAR! Wait, I swore too, didn't I?' Ayumi was embarrassed at herself. Then she realized Yoshiki had to kiss her cheek. Heat rose up rapidly again.

"Ugh, next time, I shouldn't stare at her for so long."

Yoshiki quickly gave a peck on her cheek, and left the room in embarrassment.

Ayumi was flustered. She was in shock mode right now. She couldn't think nor act. His lips were soft... She could feel it even if it was just for a millisecond.

'I wonder what's the fifth task... Heh...' She thought dreamily.

Few minutes later, bare chested Yoshiki returned with a glass of water in his hand.

"Fifth task... Write a compliment for Ayumi every time you enter your room. You can write it anywhere, but the compliments have to be on the same note."

Yoshiki took out a note and started scribbling. He quickly put the note back in. Too bad Ayumi couldn't read it...

"Okay, all done. Now I can finally practice."

* * *

Yoshiki was in his living room. He took out his guitar, and started practicing songs. The tune could be heard from upstairs.

"I wish I could play one for Shinozaki someday... but I don't really have a chance over Satoshi, do I..." He sighed, and kept on playing.

After he played a few songs, he started singing too.

'His voice is beautiful... Wow...' Ayumi thought. 'I have I never heard..? Oh yea, I refused to listen when he did in camp, didn't I...'

She was sad by her stupid self, losing a chance of a wonderful experience, and never giving Yoshiki a chance. She felt really bad about the way she treated him.

Yoshiki started singing the last song. The song was written by him.

'_I am never considered a good person_

_I am a rebel_

_But I am kind in heart_

_You think I'm bad_

_You never did give me a chance_

_And you never seem to notice me..._'

The song went on. Ayumi felt her heart breaking because of the song. She knew it was about her. She felt blue threads coming down from her eys, but she quickly took them off.

'_You gave me hope_

_I tried repaying_

_But you don't realize_

_From the first sight_

_When you first cried for me_

_That moment I knew that...'_

More blue threads. She felt heart broken. The song was too sad. She wanted to stop listening but she wasn't able to. The last part was too low to hear from Yoshiki's room. She heard him putting down his guitar. He wrote another compliment before he went to bed. It was early for sleep, but he was tired, and he had work the next day. He slept early, cuddling Ayumi unknowingly. Ayumi placed her forehead on his bare chest and fell asleep also.

* * *

Yoshiki paused a bit before he played the last part. He managed to hold back tears and finished singing the song.

'_...I fell in love with you...'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the long wait! I've been sick and school ended today. Hope you enjoy this chapter! And sorry if it has mistakes or doesnt make sense... My sister wont edit it __

* * *

Two days passed since Ayumi became a plushie. She got used to it, but it was still uncomfortable. It was Wednesday, since she got turned on Monday. Yoshiki was sleeping soundless besides her. It was getting cold, so she cuddled in closer.

"Uhh... I hope you don't mind. I'm just a bit cold, i just need some warmth."

Yoshiki mumbled in his sleep. He was sleep-talking about something, but she couldn't understand. She was able to hear the last part though.

"... Ayumi.."

'Is he having nightmares again..?' She thought, looking up to see his face. His face was peaceful. 'No.. He's just having dreams about me.'

'... That sounded weird.' She thought.

Clock pointed to 6:50. Yoshiki usually woke up at 7:30.

"I guess I can sleep a bit more too..." She murmured. "I never got to hear the last part of the song... I wonder what it was about..."

* * *

Seiko was certain Ayumi wasn't going to kill her if she made her happy. But it was inevitable that Seiko would get at least a small payback from her.

"Well, shit." She said, laying on her bed. "Kishinuma better do something for me."

She looked at her clock.

"Almost time, ey? Can't wait to smoosh them boobies." She giggled, her eyes gleaming with perverted thoughts.

30 minutes passed. She was outside, in front of Naomi's house.

"Naomiiii! You slowpoke, are you getting dragged by your huge breasts?"

She heard a shout from a window.

"Shut up, Seiko! You don't want to wake everyone!"

"Maybe I doooo!"

"No, no! I'll go down, just wait a minute!"

Naomi came hurrying down.

"What's the rush?" Naomi panted.

"Not really a rush. Just wanted to see you." She grinned with a cat smile.

"But really, I almost forgot Kishinuma's birthday present thanks to you!"

"Wait." Seiko said. "What birthday?"

"It's November 8th. It's Kishinuma's birthday. Satoshi was telling me since last week, if you can believe it." Naomi laughed a bit.

"Oh shit." Seiko said, grabbing her head.

"What's wrong?" Naomi said. "Did you not get him a present?"

"...Yea..."

Naomi punched her back slightly.

"How could you forget a friend's birthday? Even if he doesn't care, it's not nice."

"I know, I know... What should I get him..?" Seiko sighed. She looked around and saw a convenience store. An idea sparked on her head.

"I got one! Naomi, you go on ahead first. I'll catch up to ya!"

* * *

Yoshiki woke up. He realized he wasn't wearing a shirt, then remembered. He let go of the plushie and got out of the bed. The plushie was big enough for a object to cuddle with when he was sleeping.

"God, I hope I'm not becoming girly because of this." He said to himself, putting a shirt on. He wore his uniform and looked at the calendar.

"Oh look..." He said. "The day of meaninglessness has come yet again!"

He exclaimed, acting in a dramatic voice. Ayumi almost laughed because of it.

'Meaninglessness?' She saw the calendar. 'November 8th? What's so important?'

She heard the door thump.

'He's probably going to school... I hope.' She thought. 'Now... What should I do?'

She stepped out of the room. She watched tv for a while, but it got boring. She searched for a paper and a pencil. Gladly, she found what she needed.

"What should I draw..." She said, pondering on ideas. She could only think of Yoshiki... And his bare chest.

"Dammit, Seiko. Do you just want to make me be like you?" She scowled. Then she heard a knock from the entrance.

"Shit." She said. She hid the drawing tools and hid under the bed.

The door got unlocked.

"Hello~? Onii-chan, you in here?"

It was a voice of a girl. Ayumi assumed the girl was Yoshiki's younger sister, Miki.

"Not in here... I'll leave him a note."

Ayumi sneaked out and peeked on her. She was placing a gift box and a note.

"Looks like a... Present." She said quietly.

Miki started to call someone.

"Hello?"

The phone speaker was loud enough for Ayumi to hear.

"Hey, Onii-chan! I brought you some gift! I'll bake you a cake if you like!"

"It's fine... I'm in school, and I have work today. Plus you don't know how to bake a cake."

"Good point. And you have work today? Wow, what a shame. I thought we could have a party."

"We can have it on the weekends or something." His voice sounded soft. "Thank you anyways."

"Fine... Open the gift when you get home!" She said, a little down since she couldn't have the party with him. "Happy birthday, Yoshiki! Hope you have a good day."

"Thanks. You too. My class is starting, call you later." He said.

She hung up the phone. Ayumi realized she was wearing expensive clothing.

'Was Yoshiki's parents rich..? Why did they kick him out then..?'

Miki left the apartment.

"So that's what Yoshiki meant about... The meaningless day..." She said, looking at the gift box. "It's his birthday..."

"I need to make him a present!" She said, determined.

She took the paper and the pencil on Yoshiki's small table. It was hard to draw with her small hand, but thankfully, the pencil was really light and short. It was fit for her size.

She started to sketch Yoshiki. She observed him well enough before to remember his on his face. Sharp grayish-blue eyes... V-shaped jawline...blonde, almost fluffy hair.

"Your song yesterday... Made me realize..." She said, while sketching. "I never did give you a chance, did I..?"

She sighed at herself. Her past self, who was selfish and careless.

It took a long time to draw his face since the paper was about the length of her body. She also kept editing to make his face perfect. After she was done, she started to write a letter for him. She had so much to write, but she decided she'd leave some this so she could say it when she returned to normal.

* * *

"Hey, Shinohara."

"Hey, Kishinuma!" Seiko said, smiling. "What's up?"

"About your challenge thingy... I finished them yesterday... And I don't think I'll be able to do them today."

"You better have a good excuse for this."

"Uhh... I have work today."

"Oh, okay fine." Seiko said, kind of disappointed. "Anyways, I have something for you."

"Hmm?"

"It's your birthday for shit's sake!" She handed him a small box. "There's three boxes inside that box... So open it at home!"

"Ok..." Yoshiki noticed Seiko's evil grin. 'I feel bad about this...'

They met up with the group, and they too, gave him presents.

Naomi gave him a set of headphones, which weren't really expensive, but not cheap either.

"Happy birthday!" She smiled.

"Wow, Nakashima. These aren't really-"

Yoshiki noticed Satoshi staring at him with jealousy. He chuckled slightly.

"Thanks." He said, returning the smile.

Satoshi and Morishge saved up their money, and bought Yoshiki an iPod.

"You guys saved up for me! Wow, thanks so much! I guess I can use this with the headphones Nakashima gave me." He exclaimed.

"No problem." Satoshi said.

"You don't know how much Mochida bothered me for this..." Morishige said, sighing.

Mayu gave him a charm which looked like a knight.

"Sorry, I didn't have enough money..." She said sheepishly. "But I hope you like it! The knight actually looks like you!"

He examined the knight. He did have blonde hair and sharp eyes.

"It's awesome. Thank you, Suzume."

"My pleasure, Knight-kun!" She giggled.

Few hours passed. The group got a cake for Yoshiki. They...dirtied Yoshiki's face with the cream, so Yoshiki went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Satoshi came in while he was washing his face.

"Too bad Shinozaki can't give you a present." He said.

"Yea, I guess..." Yoshiki replied. "Well even if she was here, she probably forgot about it."

"She...can be careless sometimes. Even if she's the class rep." Satoshi muttered.

"She's just busy with things, I think."

Satoshi shrugged.

"I'll go get paper towels, if you like."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm almost done cleaning it off."

"Okay. Well, Ms. Yui wants to see you, so you should visit her office." Satoshi said, exiting the bathroom.

Yoshiki went to Ms. Yui's office. She greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Kishinuma."

"Hi... Am I in trouble again?"

Ms. Yui laughed a bit.

"No, no... Not at all. I just called you to give your birthday present. Students...don't like it when teachers give out presents to specific people. So, I called you here."

"Oh..."

"Here! Open it."

It was a song book for guitar players. It was the one he wanted the most, but he couldn't afford it.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Yoshiki's eyes shined. He skimmed through the books. All his favorite songs were there. "This is amazing!"

"Heheh. I saw you taking a glance at that book every time the class was in the library!" She winked.

"Did I? Haha..."

"Everyone...might think you as rough and cold, but I know you are really kind...and sweet to your friends. Especially Shinozaki." She said. "I hope you succeed as a musician when you grow up! Your friends will support you no matter what, never forget that!"

"Thank you... Teach..." He said, touched. "And... What about Shinozaki?"

"I've seen how you act around her! I know you like her. You even protected her all the way through... You know."

"Guess you found out too, huh?" He chuckled lightly. "Shame on the only thing I can do is watch her..."

"Cheer up. If she realizes what you've done, she might be able to like you back."

"Or just leave me..."

"Well... I don't know much. I've only dated one boyfriend, so yea."

The bell ringed then.

"I guess... I'll be leaving!"

"Yes, get back to class. Hope Ayumi comes back soon!"

Yoshiki nodded and left the office with his new book.

* * *

5 hours later after school, he got back from work. He was tired, but he decided to unwrap his gifts.

Miki's gift was a guitar. Very expensive brand. His eyes widened, and he started to call Miki.

"God dammit, Miki. Fa-... Your father is going to be mad at you!"

"Yep, happy birthday."

He heard giggles. Probably from his mother and Miki. Miki quickly hung up the phone before he could reply.

He opened up Seiko's little box.

The first box had a guitar pick in it. He was in need, so he was grateful.

The second box had a recorder and a note.

'Record your songs! Or just record other things :P'

The third box opened up. He was motionless. There was a condom box in it.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT SHINOHARA YOU DIRTY PERV!"

Ayumi awoke from the scream. She sneaked out and saw Yoshiki raging.

"SHINOHARA, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He yelled at the phone.

"Ouch, my eaarsss... Sorry! I had to. I'm buying one for Satoshi and Morishige on their birthday too, heheh."

"ARRRGG! Seriously..."

"Heheheheh..."

'Condom?! What the fuck?!' Ayumi thought. 'For the boys?!'

"I hate you..." Yoshiki growled.

"I love you too!" Seiko said in a sarcastic voice. "Anyways, bye. Too busy watching hentai."

She hung up the phone.

"Was she born like this or..." He sighed. He noticed a delivery package too.

"Hmm?"

The box read, 'From Ayumi Shinozaki', 'To Yoshiki Kishinuma'

"Shinozaki?"

He opened the package, and saw a drawing of himself and a note.

"Wow... This is really good..." He said, amazed.

Ayumi heard this, and smiled.

He was stunned in amazement for a minute, but he snapped out. He read the letter.

* * *

'To Kishinuma,

Hey there! Uhh, sorry I couldn't be there on your birthday. I couldn't ship any souvenirs because there aren't really anything good... I'm sorry I couldn't give you a better present. This...is my first time giving you a birthday present, isn't it? I'm sorry...for being so careless. Hope you like the drawing! Happy birthday!

~From, Ayumi'

"Shinozaki..." He said quietly. It almost sounded sad. "Thank you..."

'She actually cares about me...' He thought.

'He likes it...' She thought. 'I'm glad...'

She went into the room, and stayed still on the bed.

Yoshiki came in the room. He sat on the bed and sighed. Ayumi looked at his side face. He was smiling, but he looked sad.

'What's wrong..?' She thought.

"I'm fine... I think..."

'You don't look fine to me.'

"Yea, I'm not fine..." He sighed. He was in pain, it seemed.

'I worry about you... I care about you...'

"Hurts so much..." He laid on his bed, placing a hand over his eyes.

'Am I starting to like you? Why does it pain me to see you like this?'

"Do you think I'm just obsessing..?" He laid sidewards, facing the plushie. "I miss her... It's only been three days..."

'Huh..?'

"I miss her so much... So much it hurts..."

'Is he talking about me?'

"For so long..."

He patted Ayumi's head, and turned to the opposite side.

'Yoshiki... Does he..?'

"Ayumi... I'll never tell... I don't want to break our friendship."

Ayumi felt anxious, nervous, and flustered at the same time. Yoshiki rolled again. He was facing the ceiling. She saw tears coming down from his eyes, rolling down sideways.

"I'm so weak... Such a wimp..."

'Yoshiki... You aren't...' Ayumi thought, blue threads coming down from her eyes. 'You are the most bravest and trustable man I know... Yet I haven't realized...'

The sun had already fallen. There were quiet breathing sounds of Yoshiki. The room was dark and peaceful. Two beings were crying silently, unknowing to anyone else. He was the one to stop crying first. He decided letting his emotions taking him away was not really a good thing. But it was needed sometimes, people couldn't lock all their emotions away. They had to let it out sometime. He was still thinking of her. He hated how his heart would squeeze because of the thoughts, but he couldn't stop...

"I love you so much, Ayumi..."

Final tear rolled out from his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well we're halfway through the story. And I just realized I can't put indents cuz iPad won't let me -.-_

_I'm currently writing the endings for Only One and I have 2 more chapters to write for Never Forget. Hope you are reading my other series too! :3_

_Also I might write a Truth or Dare too. I know people have done them already but I want to try my version too :D Tell me if you are excited for it!_

_And after I'm done with Only One and Never Forget, I'm gonna write a sequel for Blood Drive… Yes, I've watched it even though I don't understand Japanese. _

_Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

'Yo-Yoshiki?' Ayumi thought, shocked. 'He loves me?'

Along with the shock, her mind begain to replay flashbacks. It all fit together perfectly.

'That was the reason why...he cared for me even if I didn't care..,' she thought.

She looked at the sleeping Yoshiki. He had cried himself to sleep. He whimpered sometimes, which made Ayumi's cotton heart squeeze in pain every time. Ayumi's soft and small hand stroke his cheek.

'I have a lot to make up for after I'm normal again,' she thought. 'I'm gonna hope I can make him happy for a long time. He deserves to be happy.'

Ayumi sighed. She felt heavy when she thought about what she had to do. She needed to sort her mind out, but her mind was too clouded up by the drowsiness. She fell asleep.

* * *

It has been 4 days since the last time Yoshiki saw Ayumi's face. He woke up feeling numb. He did his usual routine of getting changed, washing up, and eating breakfast. He wasn't really the type to eat breakfast, but he just did for no reason. His mind was blank.

'I don't have anything to think of anyway, do I?' Yoshiki thought. 'I can only think of Shinozaki... I feel so pathetic.'

He sighed and exited his apartment, not realizing Ayumi had been watching him.

"Three days to go," she sighed.

She was too bored when she was alone at Yoshiki's apartment. She wanted to do something, but there wasn't much things in his apartment. He did have a computer, but she didn't know his password. She wished she could bring her things to his apartment, but there was no way because of her small body.

"At least I can watch what Yoshiki's doing when he's home..," she said to herself. She stared at the computer for a while. "I'll have to give it a try!"

She turned on his computer. The lock screen soon lit up. Of course, she wasn't a hacker or anything, but heck, if she could do anything to get rid of her boredom that would continue for 7 hours or even more, she would try anything. She hated being alone and being bored.

"Password..," she said. "Let's try Miki..."

Obviously the password was incorrect.

"He doesn't care about his birthday much so he probably didn't put his birthday as a password..."

She was afraid that the password may be totally random.

"How about...my name..?" Ayumi blushed a bit from the thought. "He couldn't possibly have-"

The lock screen disappeared when she typed in her name. She froze for a moment, and blushed madly.

"Holy shit, oh my god Yoshiki I-" she covered her face. "Sweet lord, why are you so cute?!" Ayumi was internally screaming and squeaking.

"You cute stalker," She said, smiling idiotically. "I love you so much!"

She realized she just blurted out those words, and blushed more. 'Did I just say that..?'

"What am I even doing? Overreacting over a password..," she said, calming herself down.

Luckily for Ayumi, Yoshiki had plenty of interesting games.

"What should I play... Walking Dead? Nah, I played it like 5 times before..."

She played many games for 2 hours, and she eventually got tired. She couldn't play normally because of her small hands, so she died many times. Sighing, she clicked on the Internet.

"I'm sick of being like this. Can't even play games well with this plushie self," she growled.

She typed in, "How to remove effects of a charm." She searched through the pages. There were a lot of them, but most of them were bullshit.

"Why can't people get more serious..?" Ayumi said, scrolling through. "Ah, here's one."

She clicked on a website that looked legit enough. She typed in, "The Charm".

_Removing Effects of The Charm_

_- __Find the reason why the buyer turned you into a target. If the buyer wanted you to do or be something, do it. If the buyer turned you for vengeance, apologize or just wait one week. Another way is to get a true love's kiss.  
__  
_

"What the fuck is this, Snow White?" Ayumi exclaimed. "I ain't doing that! Not with this body!"

Then she imagined how would it feel. She imagined herself with Yoshiki, slowly reaching for each other and... She snapped out of her imagination. She slapped herself.

'What is wrong with me, oh my god. Seiko is giving me perverted thoughts to make me one of...them.'

She knew that she was actually being perverted during her stay at Yoshiki's, which did involve Seiko since she's the one who put her in this situation, but it wasn't her that was making her perverted. Ayumi was just trying to ignore the fact and make an excuse that it was Seiko's fault. One thing was true, though, Seiko would enjoy another perverse being by her side.

"God dammit...I should keep reading this..."

_- Another way is to... dress up like a neko maid and dance. The end. These are the only ways lol, no other way. See ya around, suckah!_

"No...NO! THESE CAN'T BE THE ONLY WAYS!" Ayumi screamed. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHY ARE THE CURES ALL SO WEIRD?"

Ayumi knew this website was for real, but the writer of this website acted like shit. She really wondered who made The Charm. If she figured out who the creator was, she would beat him or her to death.

"ARRUGHHH! A NEKO MAID?! WHY ARE THERE SO MUCH PERVERT BEING ON EARTH?"

Ayumi's rage could be heard from outside the apartments. Neighbors thought it was weird since Yoshiki's apartment was quite usually and the only time they heard a sound was when he played his guitar, which everyone enjoyed listening to. But, they decided to leave it off since they were too lazy to call the police.

* * *

"Eyy, 'Sup, Shiki?" Seiko said.

"Shiki? Since when did you-" Yoshiki said, a little irritated by all the nicknames.

"What, should I call you "Kishinuma-kun" like the class rep does?" She teased. "Kishinuma-kun~ Kishinuma-kun~"

"Shut up!" He growled, covering her mouth.

"Heehee," she said. "Anyways, here's your challengeee for today!"

"...Again," he said. "Are you serious?"

"Kishinuma-kun~" Seiko started again.

"OKAY! Okay, fine! I don't know where you are going with this, but fine! Do you have like a camera attached to the plushie or something?"

"Dude, I have heard you have nice abs, but I'm not interested in those," she said.

Yoshiki raised his eyebrow.

"F-fine, maybe a little, but no, I can't afford a mini camera in a 30 cm plushie!" She protested.

"Okay, I'm convinced. But where did you even hear I had abs from?"

"Mo-mochi-da," she coughed intentionally.

"Since when were my friends so perverted..."

"Hehehehehhe..." Seiko laughed awkwardly. Yoshiki rolled his eyes.

Then the school bell rang.

"That's the final bell! Bye 'Knight-kun'! Gotta get'em Naomi boobies!" She yelled, running off. Yoshiki chuckled, facepalming.

He picked up his beg and headed out. He waved goodbye to his friends, and started walking. He walked slowly since he had nothing to do today, so he wanted to drag off some time. He did reach apartment soon though. He sighed and walked on the corridor of the apartment. He saw his neighbor watering the small plants right in front of the door.

"Oh, hello there!" The neighbor greeted him.

"Hi," he said, taking his hands out of his pocket.

"Are you living alone?"

He nodded.

"Strange, I heard some sound from your door, so I thought you were in your house."

"Sounds?"

"Yea, sounded like someone was mad." The guy said. "Anyways, I need to head in. Oh yea, nice guitar by the way."

The guy next door went in. Yoshiki was confused about the sounds heard from his apartment. Then he heard a small bump from the door. Surprised, he quickly opened the door.

* * *

Ayumi accidentally fell from Yoshiki's couch, dragging Yoshiki's guitar book with her. The book collapsed on her. She tried to get out, but the struggling brought more books down on her. She was now stuck.

"God dammit, I just wanted to read!" She exclaimed. "Seems like they don't want me to."

Then she heard the door open, when she was about to get out.

'Holy shit!' Ayumi thought.

She didn't have enough time to react before Yoshiki's eyes met her's. Yoshiki stood there in shock.

"UUWAAAAAGHH!" He screamed, falling down on his butt.

"U-uh, hi! I-I can explain!" She said, tried to calm him down.

"YOU-YOU MOVE! WHAT-"

Ayumi quickly got out from the pile of books and gestured him to shut up.

"I-... I-..." He stuttered, shocked by the fact. "How-..."

"D-don't-! I mean, uhh, I-..."

Yoshiki collapsed.

"Yoshiki..?" Ayumi reached him and shook him. "Are you okay..?"

He had fainted from the shock.

"Oh no, how am I going to move him?"

* * *

Yoshiki opened his eyes. His visions were blurry, but soon got clearer.

"What... happened..?" Yoshiki mumbled.

"Jeez, don't care me like that!"

There was a bit high pitched, familiar voice.

"Why am I on the floor..?"

"You fainted! Uhh, I guess my appearance scared you..." The voice said in a sad tone.

"Shinozaki..?" Yoshiki leaned up.

On his side he saw a small plushie of Ayumi. She was pouting at him.

"Yea, it's me!"

Yoshiki smiled at Ayumi's cute appearance. He lifted her up.

"Wow, is that really you? You look really cute!" He exclaimed.

'Shit, did I just say that..?' He thought. Ayumi was flustered a bit from his comment.

Then all the memories came to him. When he had to do Seiko's evil challenges, when he talked to himself about Ayumi, and when he cried because of her.

'Oh my fucking god,' he thought. 'Oh no. She was...she was there the whole time!'

Yoshiki started panicking internally.

"Wh-why didn't you just show yourself?" He asked, gulping a bit.

"I didn't want anyone to see me like _this_! It's embarrassing!" Ayumi exclaimed. "Until you discovered me..."

"Why did you let Seiko hand you over then?" Yoshiki asked. "I-I mean, were you awake back then?"

Ayumi noticed where he was going with this. He was probably embarrassed about all the things he said, unaware of her existance. But those words made her realize his feelings. And she was able to return them back.

"I w-woke up time to time I guess. I couldn't really cope with this body so I would faint a lot. I was only wake when you were at school."

"Uhh, I'm not sure how that works, but okay." Yoshiki said, sighing in relief. "Should...should I return you home?"

"No! I don't want Hinoe and my parents seeing me like this!" Ayumi shouted. "Please, just promise me that you'll let me stay here until I return to my normal self."

"Okay..." Yoshiki said, standing up.

"Uhh, Yo- I mean, Kishinuma?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you put me on your shoulder or something? It's really hard walking like this."

Yoshiki smiled warmly, and lifted her onto his shoulder.

"Wow, so this is how it feels like to be tall."

"Wish I was at least 180 cm..." He mumbled.

"No! That's too tall for me. My neck would hurt everytime I look at you!"

"Yea, like you even glance up my face when you are busy looking at Satoshi's face." He teased.

His tease hit Ayumi like a rock. She realized even if she had changed her view, Yoshiki didn't know yet. She pretended that she was okay, and hit him lightly with her cotton hand.

"I..." Ayumi said. "I don't think I like Mochida anymore..."

Yoshiki faced her, shocked. All this time she was obsessing on Satoshi, and now she was saying she wasn't interested anymore.

'Do I have a chance now?' Yoshiki thought, a small hope forming in his heart.

Ayumi wanted to confess right now, but she had to wait since it would bring confusion.

'It's so hard waiting..,' she thought. 'How did Yoshiki wait for me..?'

"God, how long was I out for?"

"About two hours."

"Two hours?! I haven't even changed yet!" Yoshiki exclaimed, and hurried to his room.

Yoshiki put Ayumi down on his bed.

"You might want to...close your eyes...or turn around for a bit." He said sheepishly.

Ayumi was disappointed internally, but she remained poker faced. She turned around. She heard him taking off his shirt. She peeked a little and saw his back muscle. Her whole body started heating up.

"No peeking." He said.

"L-like hell I would!"

"Heh. Just saying."

"Hmph!"

"You sound like you want to see it." He teased.

"I'm not a perv, thank you very much!"

"Ha ha, I kid, I kid."

Despite her words, she still peeked time to time when she had a chance.

"Alright, I'm done. You can turn around now."

Ayumi turned around. Her head felt as if it were going to explode. Yoshiki was shirtless, and his abs were showing.

"YOUFFSHHJHFJYTDHGDJT!" She turned her head around quickly. "YOU LYING BITCH!"

"Woah, class rep, no swearing." Yoshiki chuckled, putting his shirt back on. "Didn't know you could use harsh words."

"It's your fault!" She turned around, red. the blush didn't show because of her cotton skin.

"Wow, someone sounds like she enjoyed the view." He laughed. "I'm gonna cook dinner. Wanna watch me cook?"

"I have nothing else to do... Fine."

Ayumi had watched Yoshiki cook before in school. He was a professional at it, and everyone seemed to enjoy his food except for her. Probably because she was too sterotypical towards Yoshiki. She felt bad, reminding a series of memories she treated him mean. Ayumi sat on a table near the kitchen. Yoshiki had started cooking, and a good smell filled the room.

"I wish I could eat..." She muttered.

"Maybe I could when you become normal again." He said, smiling. "That is, if you want me too. I mean last time you didn't like it."

"Th-that doesn't mean I could try it again."

"Okay." He smiled.

"How are you so good at this?" She asked. "I'm so bad at cooking..."

"There's really nothing much to do when you are alone," he chuckled. "So when I didn't have work, I would do things just for fun. And trust me, I was terrible at cooking when I started too."

"But why cooking? You could've...draw or anything."

"I live alone... It was necessary to learn."

"Oh... Um, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. You didn't mean it." Yoshiki said, flipping a frying pan.

"Talking about work, why don't you have a lot of work these days?"

"I don't have much shifts this week," Yoshiki said, putting the food in a plate. "I wish I could share."

"It's fine. It's impossible to eat with my situation," she shrugged. "It does look good though."

Yoshiki quickly finished his plate so Ayumi didn't need to stay hungry watching him eat. He washed the plates and went to his room.

* * *

"Uhh," he stammered. "Shinohara...gave me 'challenges' to do...So I have to do them..."

"Why? Did she threaten you?" Ayumi acted like she didn't know about it. Yoshiki nodded.

"Read the list."

"It says: You don't need to do the first note anymore! But it's gonna get harder! Winking catface."

"Do you really have to read the emoticons aloud?"

"Fine. Anyways, first, hug her every time you see her. Second, put her on your lap whenever you are sitting down - Shinohara really wants to torture you, doesn't she?"

"More like, 'Oh, class rep, since you are a plushie, thanks to me, I'll make you a pervert too!'"

"P-pervert? Do you girls get high or something?"

"What, you think it's normal to sit on a boy's lap and not be awkward?"

"S-sorry, I d-don't know much about girls." He looked sideways awkwardly, scratching his chin.

'Never thought him to be innocent! He's so cute when he does that...'

Ayumi noticed herself dreamily gazing at Yoshiki. She snapped out of it and said,

"C-continue reading."

"Third- pat her head when you are finished talking to her. P.s., I know you talk to her out of boredom, it's impossible not to. Forth, don't turn to the next page until tomorrow! Yes, the fifth task needs to be done tomorrow, since tomorrow is Friday and you won't be able to rage at me until monday."

"I wonder what the fifth task is," she said. "It's probably the worst one."

Yoshiki nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Let's get on with the first one quickly." He said, blushing. Now he knew that he was talking to the real Ayumi, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Okay..." Ayumi answered, avoiding his eyes. Her cotton heart flapped rapidly. She loved it when Yoshiki hugged her.

Yoshiki lifted her up and hugged her. After a few seconds, he tried to let go.

"No..." Ayumi mumbled, stopping him. "You're warm..."

Yoshiki blushed madly. He felt Ayumi soft head leaning on his chest. His heart thumped faster.

"Yoshiki..." She said drowsily, drowning in the warm feeling.

'Did she just..?' His face turned red. He reached his hand slowly to her head, but stopped.

'She wouldn't mind... Would she?'

* * *

He figured if he sat down, she would have to sit on his lap so he just laid on his bed. There was a small figure on his chest, almost sleeping. He pat her head like the instructions said, but mostly on his on will. He stroke her hair softly until she fell asleep.

'She's sleeping quite early.'

He played around with his iPod, listening to songs for a few hours. Ayumi was sleeping peacefully on his chest. He saw that she was deep asleep so he put her down next to him. He soon got bored and decided to sleep too since he couldn't talk to Ayumi right now.

"Ayumi," he said, then placed a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well."

That night, Ayumi had a wonderful dream of herself normal again with Yoshiki, happily talking to each other, holding hands. She wished that the dream would one day become true in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Haha, sorry for the long wait. Excuses excuses. IM ABOUT TO START A NEW SERIES! Hope you guys will like it._

_Anyways. We have about 3 more chapters to go excluding this one! Hope you enjoy this one :D_

* * *

"Nng..," Ayumi groaned, waking up. "Yoshiki..?"

She realized she was sleeping right besides Yoshiki.

"Ah!" She said, startled. "Since when did I fall asleep?"

She heard a sound from Yoshiki. He moved around and rubbed his eyes.

"Good...morning..," Yoshiki yawned.

"When did I fall asleep?"

"When I hugged you," he said with a sleepy voice.

"And you didn't leave me?!" Ayumi said. "You perv?!"

"Excuse me, but perv?!" Yoshiki shouted. "You were the one who didn't let go!"

"W-what?"

"Exactly."

'Oh god...I must have fallen asleep when he hugged me!' She thought, blushing. 'Shit!'

"S-sorry..." Ayumi mumbled.

"It's fine," he said.

'Just...don't turn me on, PLEASE!' Yoshiki thought, looking away.

"You need to go to school right?"

"I don't feel like it." Yoshiki said. "It's really frustrating to see all the girls and boys in our group flirting but never moving on."

"You sound like Seiko."

"I'm the only one who doesn't have a relationship with a girl to flirt, thank you very much." Yoshiki said with a sarcastic voice at the end. "And at least Shinohara has a best friend to...touch or whatever!"

"Maybe you should start the approach! You look too intimidating for people who don't know you!" Ayumi said.

"Eh, I'm not that type. Satoshi can do that. He gets all the girls anyway," he said. "Maybe I should ask his ways!"

"And do what?"

"You know, get all the girls too." Yoshiki smirked. "Can't stand to see the girls looming over Satoshi."

Ayumi felt something inside her boil even if she was filled with cotton. It even felt somewhat nervous and worried too. She felt so angry that she let out a unexpected scream.

"YOU WANT GIRLS?!" Ayumi screamed her throat out. "HOW DELINQUENT CAN YOU EVEN GET?!"

"W-woah! Chill, dude!" Yoshiki said, flinching slightly. "Talk like you even give a shit..."

"H-E-L-L-O?! I WILL-"

"Woops! I'm gonna be late for school! Bye!" Yoshiki said, running out.

"KISHIIINUUUMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Yoshiki heard the bell ringing.

'Shit!' Yoshiki though. He ran up the stairs and opened the classroom door quietly. The teacher wasn't there thankfully. Everyone was chitchatting.

"Yo!" Satoshi greeted him. "Almost late again!"

"Thrilling." Yoshiki said. "And tiring."

Satoshi laughed.

"Guess what!" Satoshi said.

"Huh?"

"I finally asked her out!" He said, excitedly. "And she said yes!"

"Congrats, bro!" Yoshiki punched him lightly, smiling.

"Thanks man!"

"Now all the girls hittin' on ya will move on, hopefully!" Yoshiki chuckled.

"Hit on- wha..?"

"Never mind."

"Take your seat boys and girls!" Ms. Yui said, coming in.

They went back to their seats. Yoshiki looked at his friends. Naomi and Satoshi were overjoyed, obviously. Mayu seemed happy as always and Morishige was looking at Mayu quietly. Seiko smiled at Naomi, but looked a bit sad. Yoshiki decided to sleep through class, but Ms. Yui was watching him.

'Dammit,' he thought. 'She knows damn well I'm trying to slack off.'

Yoshiki didn't like studying. He couldn't really find any use of the information in the future.

'I wonder what I should be in the future? I really never thought about it, huh.' Yoshiki thought, staring soullessly at the board. 'Maybe I should continue this job and support Shinozaki...which isn't going to happen...'

'I should really think more into this...maybe I could learn guitar professionally?'

"Kishinuma," Ms. Yui said. "What are you daydreaming about?"

"Huh? Oh." He stammered. "M-my future, I guess."

"Hmm. I'm glad you are finally thinking about your future," she said. "But you really should concentrate."

"O-ok, Ms. Shishido."

"Good," she smiled, walking away.

'Well shit,' Yoshiki thought.

It was finally lunch time, the time he has been long waiting for. The group of his friends ate lunch with him, chattering. Of course, Mayu and Seiko was the most talkative ones. Yoshiki glanced at Mayu.

'She's the most famous girl in the school... I wonder how she got in our group.'

"Do you need something, Kishi?"

"Hmm?" Yoshiki snapped out of the thought. "No, not really. I was just thinking about you and Morishige and how you guys are really close to each other!"

Yoshiki chuckled awkwardly, lying. Mayu blushed at the mention on Morishige.

"You and Shinozaki are pretty close too!" Mayu giggled.

"N-nah, she likes someone else." Yoshiki said.

"She does?"

'Wait, she said she didn't like Satoshi anymore...'

"No! I mean, uhh, she doesn't like me anyways...I'm not sure if we even are friends or not."

"I think she considers you as a friend! We're all friends!"

"Thanks, Suzumoto."

"And I think you guys would make a cute couple if you were together!" Mayu smiled.

"Wh-what?" Yoshiki exclaimed.

"You really think Seiko and I didn't see you with the class rep?" Mayu said. "You can be a real sweetie!"

"U-uhh," he stuttered, his face turning red a little. "W-what did you call me?"

"What's so wrong with it?" Mayu said innocently.

"Nothing.."

Morishige was glaring at him.

"A-ahah, gotta get goin'!" Yoshiki said, avoiding Morishige's glare.

'Sheesh, I can't even talk to her! And we were talking about Shinozaki anyways...'

"EEK!" Yoshiki yelled. Someone had slapped his back. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Eyy, Kishi!" Seiko said. "'Sup?"

"You callin' me by that too?" Yoshiki said, raising his eyebrow. "Seriously, what's with all these nicknames?"

"It's cute, okay?"

Yoshiki rolled his eyes.

"Besides, you are way more fun than Mochida!" Seiko giggled with her cat mouth.

"Fun?"

"Mmhmm. Mochida always makes lame jokes."

"Gotta agree with you on that," he chuckled. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"Oh nothing," she said. "You takin' good care of lil' Shinozaki?"

Yoshiki decided to not tell Seiko about the plushie being the 'real deal'.

"I guess. Everything's fine with that...cotton thing you 'made' except for the fact you give me those fucking challenges to do."

"Whaaattt? Isn't it fuunnn?" She looked at him with half opened eyes, looking a bit like a pervert. "Don't you get hhiiigggghhh?"

"I wouldn't get HIGH by a doll!"

"Awwww, so you don't have those kind of imagination? Like you know, class rep, with you, on the bed, naked."

Yoshiki wanted to slap that grin off her face. But he couldn't really deny since he had before. It wasn't really an unusual thing to do since every male has thought of it before. Plus females too. Seiko was really some evil being who knew everything about...the thing. She knew perfectly how to make someone think about it. Yoshiki had a hard time trying to resist imaging the dirty thoughts.

"I do not need your perverse words! I am going to remain innocent, not like you."

"Innocent? HAHAHAHH!" Seiko laughed. "That is the MOST AMUSING words I've ever heard coming out of your mouth!"

"God dammit," he cussed. "Fine, but at least I'm not...on your level."

"You'd have to be a master of porn then!" Seiko smiled.

"Why am I even talking about this..."

"Heh, let's get on to the point. Are you free from work today?"

"Yea, why?"

"Good! And remember that last challenge from yesterday?"

"Mmhmm..."

"You're gonna have real...fun...today."

Yoshiki swore he shuddered a bit by her words.

"Before that though, you have to do it after 6 P.M.! Okay?"

"Fine."

The bell rang. Perfect timing for Seiko to go.

"Heheh, see ya later, Kishi!"

"..."

* * *

"Ugghhh..." Ayumi groaned. "Are you kidding me?"

Ayumi punched the bed she was laying on. She was nervous that Yoshiki really might start hitting girls.

"He better be lying...or else..."

She checked the clock. It was almost 3. It meant the school was over. Ayumi stood up, excited. She jumped down the bed and went up to the door. About ten minuted later, the doorknob clicked and the tall figure Ayumi was waiting for came in.

"Kishinuma!" She said, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Shinozaki." Yoshiki looked down at the small and cute plushie. Yoshiki ruffled her hair just like he did with his sister. He didn't realize he was doing this to his crush.

Ayumi blushed when he ruffled her hair.

"How is everyone in school?" Ayumi asked.

"They're fine. They seem really happy!" Yoshiki said, chuckling. "Oh yea, Nakashima and Satoshi are finally dating."

Yoshiki expected Ayumi to be depressed by this, but she didn't flinch one bit.

"Congratulations for them!" Ayumi said happily.

She seemed like she was really happy for them. Not just fake, but for real.

"Anything else?" Ayumi said.

"Suzumoto and Shinohara are keep calling me Kishi." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I should too!" Ayumi giggled.

"I prefer my name better." He said, gazing Ayumi.

Ayumi always felt warm when his soft gaze met hers. It was very soothing. They were staring at each other, unaware of the situation. Yoshiki snapped out after a few minutes.

"Ah! Umm, look at the time! I should get changed."

Yoshiki quickly left to his room. Ayumi felt lonely suddenly.

"Are you done yeeet?"

"Yea, almost!"

Ayumi frowned.

"C'mon! I'm borreedddd!"

"Jesus, you're making me hurry!"

Yoshiki came out with his casual clothes on.

"I thought you enjoyed the times without me," he chuckled. "Why are you whining?"

"You do know I've been alone for almost a week in your house right? The only presence that exists is only you in this house. Not even a single ghost. It gets boring!"

"So Ms. Shinozaki does not like being alone." Yoshiki said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hmph!"

Yoshiki chuckled.

"It's okay. I'm not going to work today."

'At least she's fine me being here with her... I hope someday she realizes how much she means to me...' Yoshiki thought.

Yoshiki was still in his thoughts. Ayumi saw him remaining silent, looking down.

"Uhh," she said. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Yoshiki looked at her. "Y-yea, I am."

Then the door bell rang. Yoshiki looked at it, unsure if it was just a mistake. The doorbell rang again impatiently.

"Who is it?" He asked, reaching the door.

He opened the door to see a familiar cat face jumping in.

"HEEEEYYYY!" Seiko said. "Woah, look how tiny the apartment is!"

"Thank you." He said, rolling his eyes. "I live alone; I don't need a big room."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Seiko looked at Ayumi, who looked very astonished by her just bashing in.

"Oh hi, class rep!" Seiko smiled. "So...you figured out huh? Thought you would someday."

"Yea...and you made her like this."

"Yep!"

"Tell me why?" Ayumi said.

"No can do, miss." She said, snickering. "Anyways!"

Seiko began to take out something from her bag. It was Ayumi's phone and PSP. She also took out a bag inside the bag.

"Bagception." Yoshiki said jokingly.

Ayumi punched him at his lame joke.

"Open this when you are...back! You'll need it."

'So you're here to just give me this?"

"Yep! My job here is done." Seiko said, smiling. "So long~!"

They watched Seiko waving her fingers to form some kind of a wave thing at them. She stepped backwards 'gracefully' and went out. They didn't do anything but watch. Silence remained for a while.

"...That was weird." Yoshiki said.

"She sure is." Ayumi said curtly.

* * *

Yoshiki was looking at the drawing Ayumi drew. Ayumi entered his room, and noticed him. Her face turned from embarrassment.

'Oh come on, my drawing has too many mistakes.' She thought.

"Oh, Shinozaki," he said. "Did you draw this while in that form?"

She slowly nodded.

"That's amazing!" He said, astounded. "Wow."

"You're making me shy..."

"But it is! How did you even draw like that? Maybe I should learn to draw too in my free time."

"It takes a long time though!"

"Everything takes a long time," he chuckled. "Just need to approach step. by. step."

"That somehow sounds seductive."

"Didn't mean it like that!" He laughed. "What are you thinking of?"

"S-sorry," she said, embarrassed. "Seiko really made an effect on me. Like a lot."

"How so?"

"Uhh," she stammered. "Hard to e-explain."

There was silence between them again. Yoshiki was still examining the drawing. Then he moved on to the letter she wrote to him.

"Did you really mean this..?"

"Of course," she said. "Why would I fake it?"

"It just seemed...you really didn't show much emotions to me, so I didn't know," he said. "Unless you really were careless."

"Uhh, I guess I _was_ careless back then..," she said, showing regret. "But I've realized now! And I really REALLY like you being there for me... I really appreciate it..."

Yoshiki showed off some blush on his face when she said that.

"Heheh, it's nothing..."

"Can you lift me up? On your shoulder?"

"Huh?" He looked at her with a curious face. "Okay."

Yoshiki lifted her up on his shoulder. Once Ayumi caught her balance, she held his cheek and kissed it. Yoshiki was surprised at the sudden act, and blushed madly.

"Thank you. A lot."

"Y-yo-your w-welcome!" He stuttered.

Ayumi looked at him. He was so cute when he blushed. Yoshiki put her down again. Ayumi stayed besides where he sat.

"It's 6... I guess we have to do the challenge now."

"I have a bad feeling...Seiko came marching in earlier."

Yoshiki nodded. He flipped the note and saw the 5th challenge. They both widened their eyes.

"K-kiss?! WHAT?!" Ayumi yelled.

"U-uh-uhh-uhhh."

He kept on saying 'uh'.

"Just!" Ayumi said. "Finish it quick!"

"O-okay."

Yoshiki nervously gulped as he held Ayumi in his hands. This was basically his first kiss. And hers too. They were blushing extremely hard. Yoshiki shut his eyes and quickly put his lips on hers. He stayed motionless for a few seconds. Ayumi's lips felt soft of course. She was a plushie.

Suddenly, Yoshiki felt like he was lifting something heavy in his arms. He peeked one eye open, squinted though. He saw some kind of gas surrounding Ayumi. He widened his eyes in surprise and tried to back away but he couldn't. It felt like they were locked. Few seconds later Ayumi grew bigger so Yoshiki let go of her. Ayumi's feet landed on the ground. She was now only about 20 cm shorter than Yoshiki. She wasn't 30 centimeters anymore. She was back to her normal self. Their lips were still connected. Yoshiki shut his one eye again, giving up on trying to break the kiss. It'll come off eventually. Yoshiki instinctively grabbed Ayumi's arm, putting her closer to him. Yoshiki slowly moved his mouth. He was worried that Ayumi was not woken up. He couldn't check since Ayumi was closing her eyes too. Ayumi moved her mouth with him. Their lips were moving in sync. Yoshiki didn't feel the softness of the plushie anymore. Instead, he felt soft and tender lips of the real Ayumi. Ayumi was absorbing the good feeling too. She never expected his lips to be so warm and soft. She never thought about it before anyways. They broke away, breathing heavily.

"U-uh..," Yoshiki started. Yoshiki let go of her arms. "Sorry."

"It-it's fine. You were...forced..."

"At least your back to your normal self!" He said, trying to change the subject. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

"I searched ways of becoming my normal self on the Internet... and the kiss was one way... I guess Seiko knew that."

"How did you search? You didn't have your phone then, did you?"

"U-uhh, I might have used your computer, maybe."

"W-what?! But passcode lock-..."

"Cute password, by the way."

Yoshiki blushed madly.

"I d-didn't, I-I mean, I w-wasn't," he stuttered, finding an excuse. "I just do my password as my friends' name okay? I rotate from time to time!"

"Okay," she said a little sarcastically, but she acted like she believed it.

"Uhm..." Yoshiki said.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry this happened to you..."

"This isn't your fault, Kishinuma. Don't worry."

Yoshiki looked at Ayumi sadly. Ayumi's heart simultaneously broke by his said face and pumped more by his puppy face.

"I guess...you can go home now..." Yoshiki said quietly, not wanting her to leave. "You're parents..may be worried about you."

'Sounds like you are more worried about me than my parents, Yoshiki...' She thought.

"Okay..." She said, grabbing her phone and PSP.

She opened the door and stepped outside.

Suddenly something pushed her back. The thing pushed quite hard so Ayumi stumbled and landed on her back. She slid and hit her head on the wall. She groaned and tried to stand up.

"Shinozaki!" He yelled.

Yoshiki ran to her and helped her up. Ayumi grabbed his hand and regained balance again, but then, her legs lost power and started to wobble. Then she collapsed, blacking out.

"AYUMI! NOOOOO!"


	6. Chapter 6

_And... I'm back with A 'Stuffed Week'! One more chapter to go. I'm going to do a sequel, more like a 'counter-part' of this story, so stay tuned! Also, please read and review to my new stories! It really cheers me up and motivates me to write more chapters :)_

_I just delete if it's not good enough so xD i need to see if they are good enough._

_Also I ain't writin' the finale until all of my stories has more than 20 reviews ;3_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"Thank god..," Yoshiki said, voice shaking. "You're awake..."

Ayumi's visions were still blurry. She noticed Yoshiki was holding her back and cupping her cheek. Yoshiki's face was wet from tears and his eyes were a bit red.

"Kishinuma... what happened?"

"I don't know exactly... Are you hurt? You worried me sick!"

"I'm not... I'm fine."

Yoshiki engulfed her into a hug. Ayumi blushed since it was so unexpected, but she didn't resist.

"You scared me..." Yoshiki said.

Ayumi backed away a little since Yoshiki was squeezing her so much. Yoshiki was holding her shoulders.

"Kishinuma... did you cry?" Ayumi said worriedly, wiping off tears off his face.

Yoshiki widened his eyes when Ayumi did that since he never expected Ayumi to do such a thing.

"Y-yea... I-I..."

Yoshiki couldn't find a excuse for this one.

"If you died, if you did, then I..." Yoshiki couldn't continue since his throat started choking up. He tried his best not to cry again.

"It's okay... You don't really have to hide the fact you cried... It's sometimes good to cry."

Yoshiki nodded and let a few more tears drop down. They realized they were still sitting on the wooden floor, so they got up.

* * *

"So... I guess there is some kind of a forcefield stopping you to get out of the door?"

"Yea... I think it's part of the charm."

"Well you won't really have much choice but to stay here until Sunday, huh."

Ayumi nodded. Ayumi got the bag Seiko gave and opened it. Apparently there were her clothes in there.

"God dammit, Shinohara planned this all along!"

"What do you mean?" Yoshiki asked.

"She packed my clothes. She knew I would be stuck here."

"She knew?! How dare she! I thought you were dead!" Yoshiki said angrily. "THAT FUCKING SHINOHARA WILL-"

"Please, Kishinuma, it's fine. She probably didn't know I would bang my head on a wall and faint. I should have been more aware..."

"But..."

'And she probably wanted us to be together for the rest of the week...' Ayumi thought.

"At least I can change now! This school uniform is uncomfortable."

"Uhh, you can change in the bathroom..."

"Okay," she smiled. "Like you said, no peeking."

Yoshiki's face got red in milliseconds. Ayumi giggled and went in the bathroom.

'Shinozaki... Will I ever confess..? I don't know though...' Yoshiki thought, looking at the bathroom door. 'And the kiss...she kissed back, didn't she? Nah, she wasn't herself by then, maybe...'

Ayumi got out of the bathroom with her causal clothes.

"Glad Shinohara brought appropriate clothes, at least."

"What you have inappropriate clothes too?" Yoshiki joked.

"N-no! Of course not! I meant the maid costume and-" she covered her mouth, gasping.

"Maid?" Yoshiki said. "Oh my god, you have a maid costume?"

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T MEANT-"

"Haha, it's fine. You'd look cute on it."

"STOP IMAGINING!" Ayumi shouted, embarrassed.

"Eheh.., you hungry?" Yoshiki changed the subject. "I can cook for you like you wanted."

Ayumi nodded, smiling.

"Can I try cooking too?"

"Sure. Just... don't burn things."

"I'll do the egg!"

Ayumi got a frying pan and started pouring oil in it. Then she dropped the eggs and...

She put too much oil.

"WATCH OUT!"

Yoshiki pushed her away from the pan, which was firing up brightly. Yoshiki landed on top of her and their faces were very close to each other. In fact, their lips were touching each others. Yoshiki widened his eyes, blushing furiously. He realized he was in a very VERY awkward position. Ayumi opened her eyes too, and saw Yoshiki's lips on hers. They made eye contact and she widened her eyes too. Yoshiki backed away quickly, and helped her up. The fire seemed to cackle, proud that it put them in that position. Yoshiki put the fire out and resumed cooking. Ayumi sat on the table, flustered. Yoshiki set up the table and they started eating.

"Are you... okay? Did you get hurt?" Yoshiki asked nervously.

"No...not really." Ayumi said, blushing.

"Uh.., sorry about that... I didn't mean it to happen..."

"It's okay, it was in accident."

They silently ate their dinner.

"This stuff is real good!" Ayumi said, tired of the silence.

"T-thanks," he said, scratching his cheek. "If you're done I can clean it up for you."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Awkward silence again as Ayumi and Yoshiki sat on the couch.

"Uhh... Shinozaki, you can sleep on my bed if you want... I can sleep on the couch."

"But this is your apartment."

"And you're the guest. I won't let you sleep uncomfortably."

"No, I insist on sleeping on the couch."

"Are you sure? I heard there was a thunderstorm on midnight and in the living room it can be really loud."

Ayumi flinched when he said thunderstorm. She hated thunderstorms and couldn't sleep without anyone or anything with her.

"I-I'll be f-fine," she lied.

Yoshiki narrowed his eyes.

"... I'll come over when I'm scared."

"W-what?" He said, startled. "Come over?"

"Oh, um, sleep on your room floor, I mean, heh." Ayumi said quickly.

'God dammit Ayumi, when are you going to confess?!' She mentally slapped herself.

"Tomorrow's Saturday... What do you want to do?"

"We'll make an idea by then...since I'm stuck in your home, and I don't have much things to do, so..."

"I do have some horror games on my xbox."

"Since when did you have that?"

"Uhh, I saved up. Yea."

"I guess we could play that. Anything else?"

"Not really... I only play games or practice guitar when I have a free time."

"God...what a boring life." Ayumi sighed.

"Well, this is how I live." Yoshiki shrugged. "I'm sorry my life isn't as busy and stressful and exciting as yours."

"W-what? No, I didn't mean... I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know, I'm not the one if the most interesting guys like Satoshi."

"Kishinuma, please."

Yoshiki laughed.

"Haha, fine. I was joking."

"I'm still gonna sleep on the couch," she said.

"Fine... I'll give you a pillow and a blanket."

He gave her the most comfortable pillow and blanket so we would sleep well.

"Good night." Yoshiki said, on his room door.

"Sleep tight!" Ayumi said, sitting on the couch and grabbing the blanket.

* * *

Ayumi could sleep well thanks to Yoshiki, but only for a while. The weather broadcast was unfortunately right about the thunderstorm. The thunder roared after the lightning flashed. Ayumi snapped awake by the thunder and couldn't go back asleep. The sound of the rain made her feel more scared. The lightings from outside were blue, so it gave an eerie atmosphere. Unable to stand the fear, Ayumi creaked opened the room. Yoshiki was sleeping totally unbothered of the storm.

Ayumi shook Yoshiki's arm lightly.

"Kishinuma," she whispered. "I can't sleep..."

Yoshiki seemed to be sleep drunk.

"Hmm..?" He mumbled. "Why can't you sleep..."

"Thunderstorm..."

He suddenly pulled her arm to him so Ayumi lost balance and landed on him. He pulled her more in and cuddled her.

"Go...to sleep..." He said in a muffled voice. "Mmm..."

Ayumi blushed when he put his arm around her. She couldn't believe she was in Yoshiki's bed with him right next to him. Well, this did happen a few times before when she was a plushie, but this felt different. Ayumi turned over and faced him. He was asleep peacefully.

'How can you sleep so well in this boom box?' She thought.

She slowly tried to get out, until she realized she didn't want to. She intentionally leaned in closer to him.

'Tomorrow... Tomorrow, I will tell...'

She leaned her head on his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

Sun shined bright on the Saturday morning. Two students in the apartment were still asleep since they could sleep till whenever they want to wake up.

"Uagh..." Yoshiki groaned.

He felt warm. Warmer than usual. Something heavy was on his arm and his body was being wrapped around something. Yoshiki opened his eyelids and saw a lovely sleeping face down by his chest.

'Holy shit... Holy... HOLY SHIT OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?!'

Yoshiki was in extreme panic mode but he decided calm down.

'Ok, what do I do? What happened?'

He tried to remove his arm from Ayumi's head but Ayumi whimpered whenever he moved his arm. Instead, she moved in closer. Yoshiki was flustered by her actions.

'I'll try to...wake her up..,' he thought. 'Act naturally...'

"Shinozaki..," he said, shaking her.

Ayumi slid open her eyes and saw his face. She realized she was using Yoshiki's arm as a pillow.

"Ah!" She exclaimed. "S-sorry."

"I thought you were sleeping on the couch. Did it scare you?" Yoshiki said, trying to manage his poker face.

Yoshiki's head was going wild right now: his heart was pumping uncontrollably, his instinct was keep telling to kiss her, and his brain was pushing down his instincts.

"Yea... I went in your room and you...pulled me in to you so..."

"I did?"

"Yep. You almost sounded drunk then," she giggled. "It's okay though. I usually sleep with my mom or sis whenever there's a storm."

"Uh... then think of this situation as...you and your friend. Or just your good ol' knight protecting ya from the evil storm."

"Hey! I'm not a princess or anything!"

'You are to me..,' he thought.

"And...help me up. It's awkward talking to you on the bed."

"Oh, yea, of course."

Ayumi was setting up breakfast while Yoshiki was taking a shower. Of course, with no doubt, Ayumi had dirty thoughts when she heard the water noises.

'No, no. Not the time,' she thought.

She poured milk on the cereal. Yoshiki came out all dressed, a little disappointment to her, and he was getting his hair dried with a towel. Ayumi was a bit satisfied with his wet jawline and collarbone.

"Can... Can I take a shower too? It's been a long time and..."

"Y-yea! Sure. I'm not sure if you'll like the shampoo but..."

"Don't worry. Your hair smells nice." Ayumi said unintentionally while eating.

"Oh, good. So-... Wait, what?"

"H-huh?"

"Since when did you smell my hair..?"

"Hey, I didn't smell it on purpose or anything!" Ayumi said, face turning red.

"Or did you?" Yoshiki said jokingly.

"Come on..."

"Haha, this is so funny."

Ayumi puffed and went into the bathroom. The bathroom was warm from the previous shower. It was clean but small. Ayumi took her clothes off and turned on the water.

* * *

Yoshiki thought of rushing in the bathroom and just start making out with her.

'God fucking dammit,' he thought. 'Fuck off, humanly instincts.'

He decided to wash the plates to get his mind off of the perverse thoughts. Yoshiki felt how pathetic he was, not able to do anything to his crush even if she was right there. He thought she hated him though her behavior changed. His heart broke whenever he reminded himself of the times him glancing at Ayumi while she talk about Satoshi. He knew past wasn't important, but as much he is human, it was hard to break free from the memories' painful grasp. He sighed as he washed off the foam on the plates and got a hair dryer for Ayumi.

Ayumi came out of the shower, realizing Yoshiki wasn't there.

"Kishinuma? Where are you?"

Yoshiki came out, holding the dryer.

"Oh, you're done? Here, use this."

Ayumi had her wet hair down. Yoshiki was amazed by the sight.

"Wow," he blurted out. "You should put your hair down in school. You look beautiful."

Ayumi got flustered, but thought of something to get this conversation to not lead to an awkward end.

"Does that mean I look ugly with my twin-tails?" Ayumi said, smirking sarcastically.

"N-no! Of course not! I-I just mean... You're pretty both ways!"

"Did you just say I'm pretty?"

"W-what? N-no! I mean, yes, but not that, no, I mean, yes you- ugh, what am I supposed to say?!" Yoshiki stuttered, panicked.

Ayumi giggled at his reaction. She deliberately took a step forward to get closer to him and kept on stepping since he backed away. Yoshiki couldn't step back more since he hit the wall.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, face red.

"Your face is red. I wonder why?"

"Because your face is inches away from mine!"

"Does it make you nervous?"

"Excuse me, but I am a male, for your information!"

"So you see me as a woman?"

"What kind of conversation is this?!"

"I'm not sure if this is a conversation or just me pinning you on the wall."

"Isn't a guy like me supposed to do that?"

"What, like you are supposed to be in my place and vice-versa?"

Yoshiki grinned suddenly and switched their places. He put an arm against the wall and looked at her.

"Exactly what you said."

Ayumi was so stunned to do anything so she just blinked at Yoshiki's face, staring at him. Yoshiki's grin turned into a very flustered face and he backed away, scratching his head.

'Maybe... I should've went in for the kiss...' he thought. 'Even if I'll get slapped...'

"Kishinuma, uhh, I'll be in your room so you can stay in the living room. No objections, I suppose." Ayumi said quickly and walked past him.

She felt her arm getting pulled. Ayumi turned around and she saw Yoshiki's face, serious and determined, right above her. She tried to free herself, but she just got pushed to a wall.

"Why are you running away, Shinozaki? You started this." Yoshiki said, his sharp grayish blue eyes staring at her confused and extremely flustered face.

Yoshiki's arm was a bit above her head, leaning on the wall. Ayumi could hear his heavy breathing. She knew exactly what he was going to do. A part of her was excited, and another part of her was immobile from sudden actions.

"I-I started w-what?"

"Shinozaki, do me a favor."

"H-huh?"

"Shut up."

He smashed his lips on her lips. This was different from the kiss they had when Ayumi reverted to her orginal form. This had more power and Yoshiki was being forceful. Thankfully, it wasn't too strong or fast. It still had the tenderness. Ayumi kissed back, surprising Yoshiki a little. Yoshiki wrapped his arm around her waist with his strength. In this moment, he really didn't care if he get slapped or even lose her as a friend. His other hand went through Ayumi's wet hair and the hand on her waist tightened. He fully absorbed the feeling of the kiss, but didn't go in further since it would be too much. Their lips moved, following Yoshiki's lead. They panted and broke the kiss, but their face were still close to each other. Yoshiki was currently holding Ayumi's weight by bending her waist, and his forehead rested on hers.

"I don't care anymore. I'm not going to hide it," he said. "You can't run from me anyways. You're stuck here for two days and... I'm not going to let this slip away."

"Kishinuma-..."

Ayumi was in shock mode, brain still configuring what had happened. His face was so close, looking directly at her so she couldn't even avoid his eyesight.

"I love you, Ayumi." He said breathing heavily.

Ayumi's heart was pumping rapidly, and she couldn't get more of this. She loved him, and he did too. Even though she knew, she never knew this would happen. She tried get up but she couldn't stand up since she was bent over, just by his arm. She needed to get out, that's what her instincts told. She slapped him so he could drop her. She landed safely on the floor since Yoshiki dropped her slowly. His cheek hurt but he didn't want Ayumi landing hard on the floor. Ayumi stood up, concerned about his cheek.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Yoshiki regained his soft gaze, instead of the sharp ones just a few seconds ago. He reverted back to his usual self, not the beastly one.

"Y-yea, I'm sorry. I got carried away..," he said, refusing to face her.

"Sit on the couch. I'll get some ice."

Ayumi opened the fridge and got a pack of ice. She sat next to Yoshiki and started to treat his red cheek.

"Why..," he said. "Why didn't you push me away..? I mean... you kissed me back and..."

Ayumi paused at that moment and looked at him.

"Kishinuma, I have to tell you something," she said, realizing this was the right timing. "I lied about something."

"Huh?"

"Remember when I said I wasn't awake much when I was a plushie? Well... I was awake the whole time."

"S-so you saw e-everything?! Literally everything?"

Ayumi nodded.

"I guess you already knew then... And I just... I'm sorry."

"When...you said those things indirectly to me... I realized something," she gulped, getting nervous.

She grabbed Yoshiki's head facing downward with her hands and faced him towards her. Yoshiki had a confused look on his face. Ayumi slided her hands down to his cheeks and closed her eyes. She reached in and kissed him. This was probably their forth time but it all happened so abruptly or unintentionally. This one truly showed her feelings. It surprised Yoshiki, of course. Ayumi didn't move her mouth and just let the warmth continue. She returned to her place, looking at Yoshiki.

"I realized... you care a lot about me... and I realized..," she paused a bit. "I love you too... I didn't have the courage to tell since yesterday, but now..."

They were silent for a few minutes. Yoshiki's mouth was a bit opened, still shocked. His eyes were fixed on Ayumi but they were hazy.

"A-Ayu..." He managed to say out loud. "Ayumi..."

* * *

_[A.N. Umm, sexy time. I might skip it, I dunno. I still have no idea how to write lemons and I don't really enjoy reading them... I'll try my best if I do. Also, don't read this part if you aren't mature enough! (I'm not old enough to experience all these shit xD I'm trying my best, getting looks at other fanfics. Yea.]_

He hesitantly put his hand on her cheek and cupped it. Yoshiki pulled her closer to him, closed his eyes and started kissing her passionately. Ayumi had no reason not to kiss back. They were slow at first, but their kiss got faster and fiercer. Yoshiki's tongue slid in her mouth when it had a chance. Their tongues wrapped around each other, fighting for dominance. Their hands were traveling each others bodies. Yoshiki laid her down the couch and kissed her on top of her. Ayumi's hands went under his shirt, touching his muscles. The contact of her cool hand on his torso was amusing and Yoshiki couldn't help but groan. Yoshiki went under her shirt too, and slid it up. He wrapped his hands around her body, and kissed her until he was out of breath.

"God dammit, Ayumi," he breathed. "You're making me... Lose control..."

"You are too..."

She got the shirt off him too and pushed his body closer to her so their abdomen touched each other. They moaned at each others' touch. Yoshiki suddenly got off of her and stood up. Ayumi looked at him, confused, but then realized he was carrying her. He carried her bridal style and opened the door to his room. Yoshiki laid her down the bed carefully.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yoshiki asked nervously.

"Yes. I want this... I love you, and I think you deserve this."

"Deserve?" He frowned. "No one deserves anything..."

"Fine, just do it for us then!"

Yoshiki smiled, climbing over the bed. It was a bit early, but not that it mattered.

It seemed that Seiko's plan worked quite well. Too well, perhaps. Ayumi and Yoshiki loved each other truly and dearly. They'd probably have to thank Seiko for that. Ayumi has one more day left stuck in Yoshiki's house, but she probably won't feel so stuck now. Ayumi and Yoshiki were asleep in the early evening, cuddling each other. The phone rang by then.

"Hello...?" Yoshiki answered drowsily.

"Eyyy, Kishinuma! Why are you asleep so early?"

"Is there a reason not to..?"

"But the time is too awkward to take a nap...unless.," Seiko said. "Oh my god did you have sex with her?"

"Wh-why the fuck are you saying so straightforwardly?" Yoshiki said, snapping out from the sleep.

"OH MY GOD MY PLAN WORKED AHAHAHA!"

"Shut the fuck up! So loud!" Ayumi groaned at his side.

"AHAHAHAHA, OF COURSE I WANTED TO LOSE VIRGINITY FIRST, BUT I GUESS I LEND THAT PLACES TO YOU GUYS!"

"Seriously, why are you freaking out? Calm down!"

"I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE!"

Ayumi sat up quickly and snatched the phone.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHINOHARA, YOU STARTED THIS!"

"Heh, fine. Btw, did you use the condom I bought you?"

"...Yes."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YYYYUUUUUSSSSSS!" Seiko laughed maniacally.

"Shinohara, I thought you were lesbian. Why are you acting like this?"

"Whaaaa-? I'm bi, thanks. A very fucked up bisexual."

"Are you sure she isn't drunk?" Ayumi whispered.

Yoshiki shook her head.

"Dude, are you alright?"

"Eheheh... Naomi..."

"Huh?"

"Oop! Nothing! You heard noootthhiinggg~" Seiko said 'magically'. "Gotta hang up, bye!"

Silence of confusion for a few minutes.

"Uhh... What time is it?"

"6 p.m..."

"Let's get dinner then!"

Yoshiki nodded. He kissed her lightly and put his pants on. Ayumi smiled and put her clothes back on. They were finally happy together. Seiko was right after all; they just needed some push and understandings. Well, that's what love is like, right? Understand each other, love each other, care each other. It is rare to find lovable people like these, but since Yoshiki was loyal and patient, they became one of the rare 'occasions'.

But the question was:

Will they stay like this forever?

Will they never fight?

Won't they eventually forget what they felt for each other and break up like other couples?

Or were they special, like no one else?

**_Finale coming soon!_**


	7. Chapter 7 Finale

**Finale**

* * *

"Ayumi," Yoshiki looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go for round two?" he joked, stroking her chin.

"H-hey! Enough for today!" Ayumi said quickly, blushing.

"Nah, you don't get to have a choice," he said, slowly climbing on her.

"Yoshiki!"

Yoshiki chuckled, leaning his forehead on hers. He kissed her swiftly.

"Fine, fine."

"You're so dirty!"

"Oh, you don't want to see me dirty, pretty girl."

"W-what?"

Yoshiki snickered and squeeze-hugged Ayumi. He snuggled on her like he was holding a stuffed animal.

"Why are you so cute and innocent omg I want to rek you so bad right nao~" Yoshiki said in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Yoshiki I can't breathe!"

"Heheh, sorry." Yoshiki loosened his grip on her. Yoshiki pulled her into a softer hug. He rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I love you. A lot. I wish we could stay like this forever." He mumbled.

"In this position?" Ayumi started joking.

"Yes."

"Like, literally forever?"

"Mmhmm."

"Agreed." Ayumi said, hugging him back, also closing her eyes.

Yoshiki kept on whispering 'I love you', and Ayumi answered with 'me too'.

"I wonder how Mochida and the others are doing."

Yoshiki flinched a bit at the word, 'Mochida', but decided to let go.

"They're doing fine. I bet Shinohara is fighting Satoshi over Nakashima by now."

"It's only been a week but I miss them already!"

"You'll get to see them soon."

"Can we call them or something?"

Yoshiki just looked at her. He felt a bit uneasy.

"They think you're on a trip. It'd be kinda weird if I was here too, don't you think?"

"Hmm... I guess."

Yoshiki released her from the hug.

"I should buy them a gift or something! It'd be weird if I didn't, right?" Ayumi said. "What should I buy for Mochida and Nakashima?"

"You can't buy anything if you can't get out if here."

"True... But still!" Ayumi said, slightly frowning. "Mochida-"

"Is that all you're going to be talking about?" Yoshiki said in a dark tone. The atmosphere suddenly got intense.

"Is he all you care about?" Yoshiki growled.

"Y-Yoshiki, what-"

"Since the day you met Satoshi, you started comparing me, hating me, and mocking me. And you want to start this again?"

* * *

Ayumi then realized she crossed the line. She should've known Yoshiki partly hated Satoshi because of her, but she was so used to talking about Satoshi, she didn't realize it would get on Yoshiki's temper. She had to apologize quick.

"Yoshiki, I'm sorry. I didn't realize! I'm so sorry!"

She just received Yoshiki's smirk instead of an acceptance of apology.

"I thought you cared about me. Do you know HOW MANY crying nights I spent because of YOU?!"

"No, please..." Ayumi begged, reaching a hand up to grab his arm. Yoshiki refused her contact. Yoshiki's hair was covering his eyes, so Ayumi couldn't see his expression.

"Yoshiki... I'm sorry..."

He finally put his face up, his eyes visible.

"It's okay," he said. "I can't make you like me nor control you to stop liking Satoshi. You can like whoever you want to. I'll... leave you be until tomorrow."

Ayumi realized Yoshiki's eyes were teary. Ayumi stepped closer to him, but he backed away.

"You can leave after Sunday's over. I'm going to stay...elsewhere..." Yoshiki said, then quickly headed out the door.

"Yoshiki wait!" Ayumi shouted. "Please!"

She was too late. Yoshiki already went out of the door.

"YOSHIKI!"

"No, no!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "How could I mess this whole thing up?!"

Her trembling hands grabbed the phone. She called and texted him, but no answer. Where did he go? What would he do? She was nervous of the thought that he might even hurt himself, because of her.

"I-I need help," she told herself. "But who..?"

She wished Hinoe was here. Hinoe would always give her advice to solve things. Ayumi dropped the phone, and covered her face with her hands and weeped louder.

"C-come back, p-please... I n-need y-you..."

* * *

Another beeping sound that alerted the voicemail's end. It broke his heart whenever he heard Ayumi's voicemails. There were new voice mails every five to ten minutes from her. Maybe he could just forgive her? No, this wasn't about forgiving, but more of Ayumi realizing who she desires.

"I'm not the one for her..," he whispered to himself. "She diesn't want me... Get over it..."

He stopped listening to the heartbroken cries of Ayumi. He grimaced, wanting to go back badly. He took out a cigarette that he just kept as a leftover.

"I've never smoked since I met her..," he said, looking at the bar.

He put the bar back in the box and threw the whole cigar box away. Ringing voice was heard from his phone. New voicemail income. Yoshiki just turned off his phone and took the battery out. Then he received a slap on his back unexpectedly.

"Heeeeyyyy, Kishi!"

It was Seiko. Yoshiki just looked at her darkly.

"What do you want?"

Seiko's smiling face turned into a concerned face.

"Hey, you okay? You look really really dark," she said. "Did something happen to you and Shinozaki?"

"None of your business, missy," he said, walking away.

"Heh. Eheheh. Heheh."

Yoshiki turned around when he heard the weird laughter coming from Seiko.

"So you guys did fight huh?"

"Yea, so what? She doesn't like me, I get it."

"Why would she have sex with you if she didn't?"

"Dude! Don't say it out loud!" Yoshiki said, turning to see if there were any people around. "And she probably got carried away..."

"Anyywayyysss, you should really be with Shinozaki right now," Seiko said suspiciously.

"...What are you planning?"

"You see, midterms are coming up, and I have a choice to make her become a doll for another week!"

"What?"

"Sooo she won't be able to study and she'll be verryyy disappointed," she said. "And this time, she won't be at your house. She'll be at mine."

"What the fuck are you thinking?!" He shouted angrily. "Don't you touch her!"

"Ah, seems Kishinuma's heart is firm and still, huh? Well then, go protect her! Before the delivery man delivers the Charm," she grinned.

"You crazy fucker! You're going to make her a plushie for another week?!"

"Yea, and I'm going to PLAY with her, unlike you."

Yoshiki was afraid of what Seiko was capable of. She would do all kinds of inappropriate things to her, and Ayumi'd be in mental shock or even become like Seiko.

"You know, I don't really mind having a friend to talk about the porny subject, ya know," she smiled. "Oop! The delivery man would be arriving in a few minutes!"

"You shit!" He shouted, running back to his apartment.

Seiko watched Yoshiki run. She slowly followed him.

"Ahh, pretty little Shinozaki," she said. "Your knight is coming to save the night, once again."

* * *

Ayumi had stopped crying and calmed herself down. She decided to stop thinking about anything and just stay still for a moment. She began sleeping on the couch until she heard a knock on the door.

"Delivery!"

'Delivery?' She thought. 'What did Yoshiki order?'

She stepped up and opened the door.

"For... Kishinuma Yoshiki?"

"Yea, he's my... brother."

"Okay, here."

The deliveryman handed the box and went away. Ayumi felt awkward calling Yoshiki as her brother.

'Shit, I'm thinking about him again..,' she thought, memories reappearing.

She tried to think of something else, and the box was caught on her eyes.

"I wonder what's in it!" She said, grabbing the box.

She ripped opened the tape and was about to open the box when she heard loud footsteps. Surprised, she looked at the door, which flew opened a second later. Yoshiki boomed in and tackled Ayumi away from the box. She slid backwards, and he was on top of her, panting.

"O-ow!" Ayumi exclaimed.

Yoshiki panted and breathed heavily.

"Don't... touch that..."

"You hurt me!" She said angrily.

"Sorry... Are you... Okay..?"

Ayumi nodded. Yoshiki closed his eyes, trying to regain his breath. He was still on top of her. Ayumi's heart throbbed from mixed feeling including the happiness of him being back.

"What's... In there?"

Yoshiki opened his eyes.

"The Charm..."

"W-what?! How?"

"Shinohara... Was going to turn you again..."

"That bi-"

"MY, MY!" Seiko's voice on the front door. "What a pleasant position to be in!"

They finally realized Yoshiki was on top of Ayumi, so he quickly got off.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Shinohara?" Yoshiki growled.

"Ouch, such harsh words!" Seiko put her hand on her forehead, acting like she's been hurt dramatically.

"Why did you even buy the Charm again anyway?" Ayumi asked.

"Well, I put this little cam inside your house so I can watch everything that happens! So when you guys fought, I thought it was the perfect moment!" Seiko exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Cam? W-wait does that mean..," Yoshiki gulped, wishing it not to be true.

"Yes, I watched you guys fuck."

Ayumi almost fainted when she heard that. Gladly, Yoshiki caught her.

"But don't worry. I really couldn't watch the actual action since the cam is in the living room. I did hear the sounds though," she smiled.

"Is that the reason why you called us?" Ayumi asked, raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Mmhmm." Seiko hummed. "Oh look at you guys now, you're holding each other! Forgave each other already?"

They awkwardly let go of each other.

* * *

"Now if she's done... I'll just take Shinohara here out with me..," he said.

"N-no! Yoshiki..," Ayumi said, grabbing his arm. "I'm... I'm sorry..."

Yoshiki didn't answer. He just looked at the ground.

"Now, now," Seiko said, grabbing Yoshiki and Ayumi on her sides. "That's when I come in."

Seiko pushed them to the couch and made them sit next to each other.

"Okay, step two," she said. "Look at each other."

Yoshiki didn't move. Ayumi tried to grab his attention, but it didn't work.

"Look at her before I make you," Seiko threatened.

Yoshiki muttered something and looked at Ayumi.

"Good. Step three stare at each other for ten seconds."

They started staring at each other. Ayumi looked at him with sad eyes. Yoshiki's harsh gaze turned soft and looked at her with sorrow. Seiko watched them slowly getting closer to each other. They automatically started kissing.

"There we go," she smiled. "I knew my theory would work!"

They didn't care if Seiko was watching or not. Yoshiki grabbed her closer, cupping both her cheeks. Tear rolled out of his eye as he kissed her. He never wanted to let go of her now. He didn't care about Ayumi's feelings anymore. Yoshiki just desired her.

"I'm so sorry..," he whispered, hugging her. "I'll never leave you..."

"Don't you dare!" She cried. "I love you! Why won't you get convinced?!"

"You just got convinced in a week when you like Satoshi for months... So I thought maybe it was a mistake or somethin'..," he said.

"It is hard to believe how fast emotions can change," Seiko added, giggling. "But it is possible."

"And stop being so generous to me! Be more... Possessive! Get what you want!" Ayumi said.

"I'm planning to do that," he smiled.

"Also you should stop talking about Mochida," Seiko said. "Kishi Kishi can get jealous~"

"Stop. Calling me. That."

"Tee hee~" she giggled.

"Whhaat? It sounds cute though!" Ayumi said.

"You can call me that," he said, nuzzling her nose with his.

"Aww! Such a lovestruck couple! Everyone's gonna get jealous!" Seiko exclaimed. "Especially me...!"

Yoshiki felt a bit embarrassed by Seiko watching everything he did.

"Who'd have known that you guys could be this cute!" Seiko kept on complimenting with squeals.

"God dammit, Shinohara!"

* * *

The three talked for a while, having fun after the chaos ended.

"Yoshiki's songs are like damn amazing!" Ayumi exclaimed. "I cried 'cause of it!"

"What? So that blue thread was actually a tear?" Yoshiki laughed.

"Yea..."

"And the red thread..."

Seiko bursted out laughing.

"I guess Shinozaki did enjoy the view, didn't she?"

"F-Fuck you, Shinohara!" Ayumi said sheepishly.

"On which bed?" Seiko said, sticking her tongue out.

"AHH!" Ayumi screamed, 'accidentally' punching her face hard.

"Eouch!"

"Enough with you girls!" Yoshiki laughed.

"Your laughs are so nice, Yoshiki~" Ayumi purred, reaching up to him. "I wonder what kind of voices you'd make on bed~"

"Woo~!" Seiko whistled. "You go girl! That's how you make a men's dic-"

Seiko got stopped with a piece of apple in her mouth.

"Shinohara, please. Not on that level." Yoshiki said, almost getting high.

"Whaaaat? I'm just excited to talk with people on my level!" Seiko pouted, munching the apple.

Yoshiki and Ayumi blushed, remembering the moment.

"S-shut up! You're still virgin!" Ayumi exclaimed.

"Oh ho ho, Ms. Shinozaki is proud to be not virgin, eh? How 'bout I show you some videos about real sexy sex?"

"WHAT THE SHIT?!" Yoshiki shouted.

"I know you've seen some with Mochida and Morishige before! You guys begged me to send it!"

"I did NOT!"

Ayumi gave a weird look at him.

"I swear, I didn't watch it!"

Ayumi narrowed her eyes.

"F-fine, but only one."

"I knew it. You boys are all pervs," she said.

"No, no no!" Yoshiki said, hugging the sulky Ayumi. "I'd only be a pervert for you~"

"Awwwwww!" Seiko said loudly. "I wish I had a boy - girlfriendmorelikely - friend like that!"

"Get off me, pervert!" Ayumi growled.

"No!"

"I'm not even on you." Seiko said, being the real pervert here.

Ayumi laughed at Seiko's joke.

"Ayumi~ why are you mad at me?"

"Because you watched porn."

"Oh, come on. That was in the past!"

"Blah blah."

"Kishinuma's gonna take over you if you keep actin' like that, ya know." Seiko said casually.

"W-what?"

"Ah, good idea, Shinohara!" Yoshiki said, his look turning to a smug one. "Where do we start?"

"It's late at night, Yoshiki!"

"Oh shit," Seiko said. "It's already midnight! Gotta run~"

"U-uh, bye, Shinohara!" Yoshiki said.

"You lovebirds have a good night!" Seiko said before running out.

"...Always runs off abruptly, eh?"

"Indeed."

"Well do you still wanna go for round two or do you just wanna cuddle to sleep?" Yoshiki asked.

"Cuddle."

"As you wish," he said.

He carried Ayumi to the bed and plopped her there. He laid down besides her and put his arms around her shoulders. Yoshiki kissed her shortly and hugged her.

"Good night."

"You too..."

"What do you want to do tomorrow..?"

"Maybe we should bring Shinohara again and play. And Satoshi too." Yoshiki teased.

"God dammit, Yoshiki."

"Heheh, sorry."

Ayumi punched him lightly.

"Sleep before I really knock you down."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"... Nah I'm too tired. Good night."

"Sleep tight!"

They closed their eyes.

"I love you." Yoshiki whispered.

"I love you too." She said, smiling.

Ayumi planned on going on a date with Yoshiki after this week ended. She would take him to places that she always dreamt of being with her future boyfriend. And who'd know? Maybe Yoshiki would propose to her, even if they were just normal and ordinary high schoolers... Maybe Ayumi would get her sweet, sweet revenge on Seiko! Maybe they'd just... Live their lives happily... Till the end...

_**-The End of "A 'Stuffed' Week"-**_

* * *

_[A.N. Thank you guys for reading this story! This was my second story to be created, and I honestly didn't think it'd become this famous XD Of course I'm planning to write a epilogue and a prologue for my counterpart of this story, A 'Fluffed' Week! Hope y'all enjoyed this story, and thanks again for... Making this story famous? I dunno. I'm really glad to be one of the top writers! (I'm sorry if I sound braggy I'm just too happy) The reviews and the compliments and all these things motivates me to write and yea! Honestly I'm more of a 'Horror' writer than a 'humor' writer, but you guys like these fluffy things more so... I can't do anything about that, can I? I'm still inactive toll November 4th. (The finale took shit long to write since I didn't have time) But don,t worry, I still have a lot of ideas flowing in my head so I'll keep on writing! Annyyyways, hope ya have a good day! :D]_


End file.
